Lonely no more
by AuthorBot1138
Summary: Manchmal muss man die Sicherheit seiner Welt verlassen, um eine neue zu entdecken.


Am frühen Morgen erwachte Zecora in ihrer Hütte am Rande des Waldes und sah sich kurz um. „Irgendwas ist anders, ich komme nur nicht drauf was." Dachte sie und gähnte, sie stand auf und setzte zuerst eine Kanne Wasser auf um sich wie jeden Morgen ihren Tee zu kochen. Während das Wasser langsam heiß wurde, kämmte sie ihre Mähne und frisierte sich ihre übliche Frisur, dann war das Wasser heiß und sie goss den Tee auf. Während sie frühstückte verschwand die gedrückte Stimmung nicht wie sonst und fing an an ihr zu nagen. „Vielleicht hilft etwas Meditation." Meinte das Zebra und versuchte es, eine Weile schien es ihre Gedanken zu beruhigen und sie schaffte es die finsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. „Mutter!" Schrillte plötzlich eine kindliche Stimme durch ihren Kopf und sie fiel verschreckt von dem Bambusstab auf dem sie balancierte. „Das hatte ich ja seit Jahren nicht mehr." Murmelte sie und erhob sich wieder. „Ich habe den Tod von Savanna doch verarbeitet." Meinte sie dann und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, dann ging sie an eine staubige Kiste und öffnete sie. Zecora nahm ein sehr künstlerisch gemaltes Bild daraus und sah es sich sehnsüchtig an. „Sie wäre jetzt 13 Jahre alt." Sagte sie traurig, auf dem Bild sah man Zecora mit einem Zebra-Fohlen, der Künstler hatte sehr gut eingefangen wie glücklich Zecora aussah. „Ich vermisse dich jeden Tag." Sagte sie und seufzte leise. „Ich sollte etwas spazieren gehen und den Kopf freibekommen." Beschloss sie und legte das Bild zurück in die Kiste die sie wieder verschloss, dann ging sie aus ihrer Hütte und wanderte etwas umher. Zecora wanderte ein paar Stunden durch den Wald und erreichte irgendwann Ponyville, die ganze Stadt war dekoriert und Paare gingen verliebt durch die Straßen. „Heute ist Herz- und Huf-Tag, das habe ich ganz vergessen." Dachte Zecora und seufzte. „Und das wo ich gerade so deprimiert bin." Dachte sie weiter und ging wieder los, sie musste immer wieder Paaren ausweichen die mehr miteinander beschäftigt waren und nicht wirklich aufpassten wo sie lang gingen. Zecora wanderte in Gedanken versunken durch Ponyville und dachte nach, sie merkte gar das sie an Apple Bloom und ihren Freunden vorbeikam. „Sweetie, Scoo, findet ihr nicht das Zecora etwas traurig aussieht?" Fragte das gelbe Erdpony ihre Freunde. „Irgendwie schon." Meinte Sweetie und sah dem Zebra nach. „Aber was sollen wir dagegen tun?" Fragte Scootaloo. „Ich denke wir sollten versuchen sie aufzuheitern." Schlug Apple Bloom vor. „Wie?" Wollte Sweetie Belle wissen. „Ich hab hier noch die Karte die ich eigentlich Miss Cheerilee geben wollte." Sagte Apple Bloom und nahm die herzförmige Karte hervor. „Du hast vergessen sie ihr zu geben." Sagte Scootaloo skeptisch. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber Zecora braucht sie dringender." Wandte Apple Bloom ein und radierte aus was sie eigentlich für ihrer Lehrerin geschrieben hatte. „Warum zeigt eine erwachsene Stute eigentlich so ein Interesse an einem Fohlen?" Fragte Sweetie plötzlich und wurde von Scootaloo und Apple Bloom komisch angesehen. „Vielleicht weil sie Fohlen mag?" Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihr unsicher. „Vielleicht MAG sie Fohlen aber auch richtig, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine." Sagte Scootaloo und kicherte etwas. „Ihr seid verrückt, sie ist einfach nur nett, außerdem kann man sich mit ihr sehr gut unterhalten." Sagte Apple Bloom beleidigt, sie und Zecora kamen ja sehr gut miteinander aus. „Und jetzt lasst mich schreiben." Forderte sie dann und schrieb weiter. „Aber ich finde es manchmal echt merkwürdig das Zecora so oft mit Apple Bloom zusammen ist, wirklich." Sagte Sweetie nur. „Sie ist etwas komisch, zugegeben, aber sie ist nur nett." Wandte Apple Bloom ein. „Du hast wohl recht." Sagte Scootaloo einfach nur. „So, das sollte es gewesen sein." Meinte Apple Bloom und steckte den Bleistift wieder weg. „Wo ist Zecora jetzt hingegangen?" Fragte sie dann und sah sich um. „Ich glaube sie ist in Richtung des Kräutergeschäfts gegangen." Sagte Sweetie Belle und deutete in die Richtung. „Okay, ich bringe ihr schnell die Karte und dann treffen wir uns im Clubhaus." Sagte Apple Bloom und galoppierte los. Bald schon fand sie das Zebra im genannten Kräutergeschäft und betrat es, Zecora hatte eine Dose in den Hufen und roch an deren Inhalt. „Nicht frisch genug." Sagte sie nur und stellte die Dose wieder weg. „Haben sie auch Kräuter die frisch gepflückt sind?" Fragte sie die Verkäuferin hinter dem Tresen. „Tut mir leid, aber das ist alles was wir haben." Antwortete das dunkelgrüne Erdpony ihr. „Hallo Zecora." Grüßte Apple Bloom da Zebra. „Hallo auch Apple Bloom, was kann ich für dich tun?" Erwiderte Zecora ihr. „Ich wollte dir das hier geben." Sagte Apple Bloom darauf und reichte ihr die herzförmige Karte, das Zebra nahm die Karte von ihr entgegen und las was darauf stand. „Für eine gute Freundin, damit sie in einsamen Stunden weiß, das sie nicht allein ist und Freunde hat." Stand darauf. „Danke Apple Bloom, das ist sehr nett von dir." Bedankte Zecora sich gerührt. „Das hier ist für dich, von mir." Sagte sie dann und holte eine kleine Dose aus ihrer Satteltasche, diese reichte sie Apple Bloom. „Was ist das?" Fragte Apple Bloom neugierig und sah in die Dose hinein. „Eine besondere Teemischung, ich denke das ist eine gute Erfrischung." Sagte Zecora. „Danke Zecora." Sagte Apple Bloom dankbar. „Apple Bloom, ich muss jetzt gehen, ich hoffe das wir uns bald wiedersehen." Verabschiedete sich das Zebra und steckte die Karte von Apple Bloom weg, dann ging sie los und wurde von Apple Bloom mit dem Blick verfolgt. „Es hat sie gefreut, aber sie hat trotzdem nicht gelächelt." Dachte das Fohlen enttäuscht und dachte nach. „Vielleicht ist sie traurig das sie niemanden heute hat." Schlussfolgerte Apple Bloom. „Vielleicht muss sie einen netten Hengst kennenlernen mit dem sie etwas Zeit verbringen kann." Führte sie den Gedanken weiter. „Mal sehen, ich denke das..." Setzte sie an zu denken und unterbrach sich als sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl. „Das ist es." Sagte sie und fasste einen gewagten Plan, kurz darauf galoppierte sie los.

Zecora hatte sich inzwischen auf den Heimweg gemacht und dachte derweil nach. „Apple Bloom ist wirklich ein nettes Fohlen, sie erinnert mich so sehr an Savanna." Dachte sie und lächelte kurz, doch das Lächeln hielt nicht lange an und sie ließ den Kopf traurig hängen. „Ich vermisse sie so sehr." Meinte sie und ging still zu ihrer Hütte, dort angekommen setzte sie sofort etwas Wasser auf und goss sich einen neuen Tee auf. Sie schenkte sich eine Tasse ein und atmete dann tief durch, ihr Bemühungen zur Beruhigung waren vergebens und sie sackte an ihrem kleinen Tisch zusammen. „Ich konnte nichts tun, ich konnte sie nicht retten." Schluchzte sie und weinte, sie hatte ihren Wohnort entsprechend gewählt und wurde natürlich von niemandem gehört. Eine Weile saß sie so weinend in ihrer Hütte und schaffe es erst nach etwa einer Stunde sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Ich habe es wohl doch noch nicht verarbeitet." Meinte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, sie ging an die Schüssel mit Wasser und steckte den Kopf hinein um sich zu erfrischen. „Ich sehe furchtbar aus." Stellte sie fest als sie in den Spiegel sah und machte sich daran wieder besser auszusehen. Es klopfte an der Tür ihrer Hütte und Zecora erschreckte sich etwas. „Zecora, bist du da?" Fragte Apple Bloom und sprang vor einem der Fenster umher. „Einen Moment." Rief Zacora und beeilte sich etwas, dann ging sie an die Tür. „Apple Bloom, was führt dich zu mir?" Fragte das Zebra, ohne ihre üblichen Reime. „Warum reimst du nicht?" Fragte Apple Bloom irritiert. „Mir ist gerade nichts eingefallen." Antwortete Zecora ihr einfach. „Ja, wie auch immer, ich wollte dich zu einem Tee im Teehaus einladen." Sagte Apple Bloom dann und legte damit auch den Grund für ihr Erscheinen offen. „Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, aber ich habe eine Menge zu tun und muss mich darum kümmern." Erwiderte Zecora ihr. „Bitte!" Flehte Apple Bloom und sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Sie ist Savanna wirklich sehr ähnlich." Dachte Zacora und seufzte. „Ich gebe nach, führe den Weg." Sagte sie dann. „Super." Meinte Apple Bloom erfreut und ging voran. „Ich hatte gehofft das ich etwas allein sein könnte." Dachte Zecora resignierend und folgte ihr. Apple Bloom führte Zecora ins Ponyville Teehaus und das Zebra sah das schon jemand auf sie wartete, an einem der Tisch saß Big McIntosh und winkte seiner kleinen Schwester zu. „Ich hatte nicht gedacht das du schon da bist." Sagte Apple Bloom als sie sich mit Zecora an den Tisch setzte. „Und ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das du jemanden mitbringst, aber das ist schon in Ordnung." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Ich dachte mir das wir drei zusammen einen netten Tee trinken können." Sagte Apple Bloom und lächelte unschuldig. „Ja, ich glaube dir wirklich." Meinte Big Mac misstrauisch und sah seine Schwester skeptisch an. „Ich habe ähnliche Bedenken." Äußerte Zecora ihre Meinung. „Ähm... lasst uns einen Tee bestellen." Sagte Apple Bloom ausweichend, ein Kellner kam und Apple Bloom bestellte einen Kamillentee. „Nicht mein Lieblingstee, aber egal." Dachte Big Mac als eine Kanne auf den Tisch gestellt wurde. „Tee aus Teebeuteln, ich weiß schon warum ich mir meinen Tee selbst zusammenstelle." Dachte Zecora ihrerseits und sah am Gesicht von Big Mac das er ähnlicher Meinung war. „Lasst uns trinken." Sagte Apple Bloom und kümmerte sich darum das jeder eine Tasse bekam. Eine Weile unterhielten sich die drei und tranken derweil ihren Tee. „Deswegen denke ich das unser Universum nicht deterministisch geprägt ist." Beendete Big Mac gerade seinen Satz, Apple Bloom sah ihn verwirrt an und Zecora nickte nur. „Ich sehe deinen Standpunkt, aber welche Rolle spielt das Schicksal darin?" Fragte das Zebra neugierig. „Das ist glaube ich die Unvorhersehbarkeit der Quantenphysik, die heisenbergsche Unschärferelation zeigt ja das es Ereignisse gibt die nicht erklärbar sind." Antwortete Big Mac ihr. „Also ist es möglich dass das Schicksal das Leben von so vielen Ponys beeinflusst." Schlussfolgerte Zecora daraus. „So kann man es sagen." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr nur. „Mir ist gerade eingefallen das ich noch etwas zu erledigen habe." Sagte Apple Bloom plötzlich und ließ die beiden alleine. „Ich will nicht gemein klingen, aber es ist gut das sie weg ist." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Ich denke dass sie das eingerichtet hat, das wir beide allein sind." Spekulierte Zecora und Big Mac seufzte nur. „Sie hat vor zwei Jahren schon versucht mich und Cheerilee zusammen zu bringen, das hat natürlich nicht funktioniert." Sagte Big Mac ihr. „Hattest du denn eine ernste Beziehung mit ihr?" Wollte Zecora wissen. „Eine Zeit lang, aber es hat nicht geklappt." Antwortete der kräftige Erdpony-Hengst ihr. „Sie war zu zerbrechlich." Fügte er hinzu und sah plötzlich aus als wenn er seine Zunge verschluckt hätte, Zecora sah ihn kurz an und brach dann in Gelächter aus. Ihre für eine Stute ungewöhnlich tiefe Stimme erzeugte ein sehr angenehmes Lachen und Big Mac ließ sich davon anstecken. „Das kam wohl irgendwie falsch rüber." Sagte er nur und lachte mit ihr. „In der Tat." Sagte Zecora darauf. Die beiden tranken ihren Tee zu ende und machten sich dann auf den Heimweg, einen Teil des Weges gingen die beiden noch gemeinsam und unterhielten sich noch etwas. „Es war nett sich mit dir zu unterhalten, wir sollten unsere Diskussion über Determinismus und Chaostheorie irgendwann mal weiterführen." Sagte Big Mac dem Zebra. „Das würde mich sehr freuen." Sagte Zecora nur. „Von hier aus gehe ich alleine weiter, es war mir eine Freude mit dir Tee trinken zu können." Sagte sie dann und trennte sich von ihm. „Komm gut nach hause." Sagte Big Mac abschließend und ging zum Farmhaus. Zecora ging zu ihrer Hütte zurück und setzte, wie könnte es anders sein, eine Kanne Tee auf, dann nahm sie sich ihren Bambusstab und versuchte noch etwas zu meditieren. „Ich scheine mein Gleichgewicht verloren zu haben." Meinte sie als sie zum wiederholten Mal zu Boden gefallen war und trank erstmal einen beruhigenden Tee. „Ich sollte zu Bett gehen und die nächsten Tage versuchen weiter zu meditieren." Beschloss sie und bereitete ihr einfaches Bett vor, als alles bereit war, bettete sie sich zur Ruhe und schlief fast sofort ein.

Zecora stand an einem reißenden Fluss und war vom herabfallenden Regen vollkommen durchnässt. „Mutter, hilf mir bitte!" Schrie ein Zebra-Fohlen verzweifelt und wurde von dem ungestümen Gewässer mitgerissen, im letzten Moment konnte sich das Mädchen an einer Wurzel festklammern. „Savanna, halt dich fest, ich komme dich hole!" Rief Zecora und wollte ins Wasser springen, ein kräftiger Zebra-Hengst hielt sie auf. „Zecora, das ist zu gefährlich, bleib hier." Riet er ihr und sprang selbst ins Wasser. „Yoruba, nicht!" Rief Zecora entsetzt und musste hilflos zusehen wie der Hengst zu ihrem Fohlen schwamm. „Mutter!" Schrie das Fohlen und die Wurzel brach, sofort wurde sie von der reißenden Flut davon geschwemmt und war schnell außer Sicht. „SAVANNA!" Schrie Zecora verzweifelt und wollte hinterher springen, der Hengst stieg aus dem Fluss und hielt sie auf. „Zecora, es gibt nichts mehr was wir tun können, wir können nur hoffen das die Götter gnädig sind und unserer Tochter die Stärke geben das zu überstehen." Sagte Yoruba und umarmte Zecora tröstend. „NEIN!" Schrie die Zebra-Stute und sackte weinend in seiner Umarmung zusammen, dadurch aufgeschreckt schoss sie aus dem Schlaf hoch und sah sich gehetzt um. „Zu dunkel!" Dachte Zecora panisch und sprang aus dem Bett, sie stolperte etwas unbeholfen auf die Tür zu und stieß sie auf. Als sie vor ihrer Hütte angelangt war, schnappte sie atemlos nach Luft und versuchte sich zu fassen, es gelang ihr nicht und sie übergab sich heftig in einen nahegelegenen Busch. „Warum?" Fragte sie dann und schaffte es wieder richtig durchzuatmen. „Warum ist es heute wieder so schlimm?" Formulierte sie ihre Frage neu und sah in den klaren Nachthimmel, er Mond stand hoch oben am Firmament und erhellte den Wald ausreichend. „Ist es die Einsamkeit?" Wunderte sie sich dann und wischte sich ihre Mähne aus dem Gesicht, bislang hatten die Haare ihr fast vollkommen die Sicht versperrt. „Ich dachte das ich den Schmerz überwunden habe." Sagte sie dann und reckte den Kopf gen Himmel, auf einmal fing sie an zu schreien und schrie den entsetzlichen, unermesslichen Schmerz einfach heraus. Im nahegelegenen Ponyville hörten viele Ponys den Schrei und dachte das er von einem der zahlreichen Tiere des Waldes stammte, deswegen hatte sie sich ihren Wohnort schließlich ausgesucht.

Die nächsten Tage ließ Zecora sich nicht in Ponyville blicken und langsam machten sich viele ihrer Freunde und Bekannte Sorgen. Apple Bloom ging schließlich los um nach ihr zu sehen, das Erdpony-Fohlen fand das Zebra in der Baumkrone des Baumes den sie bewohnte. Zecora hing von diversen Seilen gehalten etwas chaotisch aus dem Blattwerk und zappelte um sich zu befreien. „Zecora, was machst du da?" Fragte Apple Bloom verwundert. „Ich habe versucht zu meditieren, aber diese Technik ist mir nicht so geläufig und ich bin irgendwie hängen geblieben." Sagte Zecora und eines der Seile riss, das Zebra schaffte es auf den Hufen zu landen, wurde aber von einem herabfallenden Ast getroffen. „Ich war nicht erfolgreich darin meine Gedanken zu ordnen." Sagte sie missmutig gestimmt. „Ist da irgendwas das dich belastet?" Fragte Apple Bloom besorgt, sie das etwas an dem Zebra nagte. „Nichts mit dem du deinen jungen Geist belasten brauchst." Sagte Zecora in einem Versuch Apple Bloom zu beruhigen. „Du kannst mir das ruhig sagen, wir sind doch Freunde." Erwidere Apple Bloom ihr. „Misch dich nicht in meine persönlichen Angelegenheiten ein, auch wenn wir Freunde sind, es existieren Dinge die einfach zu privat sind, als das ich sie teilen würde." Sagte Zecora darauf und war nicht so freundlich wie sonst immer, etwas verschreckt zuckte Apple Bloom zurück. „Es tut mir leid, ich stehe nur sehr unter Stress zur Zeit." Entschuldigte sich das Zebra sofort. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Fragte Apple Bloom fürsorglich, Zecora war immerhin ihre Freundin. „Ich fürchte nicht, aber es ist sehr nett das du mir das anbietest." Antwortete Zecora ihr. „Sag was wenn ich vielleicht doch helfen kann." Sagte Apple Bloom. „Ich danke dir Apple Bloom, aber das ist etwas mit dem ich selbst zurecht kommen muss." Sagte Zecora und lehnte ihr Angebot damit ab. „Wenn du es sagst." Meinte Apple Bloom nur und ließ Zecora allein. „Ich sollte das mit dem Seil nochmal versuchen." Beschloss Zecora und knüpfte das Seil neu.

Die nächsten Tage versuchte Zecora immer wieder zu meditieren und schaffte es einfach nicht, darauffolgend wurde sie immer unruhiger und nervöser. Apple Bloom kam sie öfter mal besuchen und merkte sofort das sie nicht sie selbst war. „Zecora, bist du sicher das ich dir nicht helfen kann?" Fragte das Fohlen besorgt. „Ich bin sicher Apple Bloom, das ist ein Problem das tief in meinem Inneren besteht, und dem ich mich alleine stellen muss." Erwiderte das Zebra ihr und lächelte etwas verkrampft. „Okay dann, ich gehe mal besser wieder." Sagte Apple Bloom einfach nur und verschwand wieder. „Ich muss etwas tun, Zecora ist zum Zerreißen angespannt." Dachte Apple Bloom und galoppierte nach hause zurück, sie galoppierte sofort auf die Felder und fand ihren großen Bruder mit einem Pflug die besagten Felder bearbeiten. „Big Mac, kannst du mal nach Zecora sehen?" Fragte sie ihn aufdringlich. „Warum?" Fragte Big Mac zurück. „Irgendwas bedrückt sie, aber sie will mir das nicht sagen, deswegen denke ich das ein anderer Erwachsener ihr vielleicht helfen kann." Sagte Apple Bloom und klimpere mit den Wimpern, sie versuchte ihren Bruder mit ihrer Niedlichkeit zu überreden. „Und da ich 25 bin, dachtest du an mich." Meinte Big Mac nur. „Na ja, sie ist 29 und damit nicht so weit von dir entfernt, vom Alter her jedenfalls." Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihr. „Aber warum denkst du das ich ihr helfen kann, oder sie auch nur zum reden bringen kann?" Wollte Big Mac wissen. „Sie ist richtig verspannt, ich denke das sie etwas Ablenkung braucht." Antwortete Apple Bloom ihr. „Ich weiß nicht so recht." Meinte Big Mac nur und zog wieder an um die Felder zu pflügen. „Bitte, sie hat irgendein Problem und braucht Hilfe!" Flehte Apple Bloom ihn an und hielt sich an dem Joch fest das er immer trug, er schleifte sie einfach mit. „Apple Bloom, wenn sie ein Problem hat, dann kann sie selbst um Hilfe bitten, wir brauchen ihr unsere Hilfe nicht aufzwingen." Sagte Big Mac und versuchte sie abzuschütteln, Apple Bloom war nur sehr unnachgiebig und hielt sich weiter an ihm fest. „Bitte, bitte, BITTE!" Flehte sie weiter und sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen bittend an. „Schon gut, ich sehe mal nach ihr." Gab Big Mac schließlich nach und seufzte. „Danke, du bist wirklich der beste große Bruder den man haben kann." Bedankte Apple Bloom sich. Wie er gesagt hatte, ging Big Mac später am Tag zur Hütte des Zebras um nach ihr zu sehen. „Zecora, Apple Bloom hat mich gebeten nach dir zu sehen." Sagte er und sah sich um, auf einmal fiel das Zebra aus dem Baum. Ein Seil hatte sich um eines ihrer Hinterbeine gewickelt und ließ sie einfach herunter baumeln, sie hing einfach so da und wirkte nicht gerade glücklich. „Sei gegrüßt Big McIntosh." Begrüßte Zecora ihn nur. „Was machst du da?" Fragte Big Mac. „Ich versuche eine Meditation die Dekoration miteinbezieht, ich scheitere nur leider daran." Antwortete Zecora ihm. „Apple Bloom wollte das ich nach dir sehe, sie macht sich Sorgen um dich." Sagte Big Mac dann. „Wenn du mir helfen könntest aus dem Baum zu kommen, würde das schon ausreichen." Sagte Zecora darauf und der Erdpony-Hengst half ihr sich zu befreien. „Vielen Dank." Bedankte sich Zecora. „Du hast anscheinend etwas auf dir lasten, willst du nicht lieber darüber reden?" Fragte Big Mac sie. „Ich möchte nicht." Antwortete das Zebra ihm. „Dann solltest du vielleicht einfach etwas abschalten und dich entspannen, das hilft oft wenn man Probleme hat." Schlug er dann vor. „Ich lebe erst seit wenigen Jahren hier und kenne mich nicht so gut mit den Gebräuchen und Rieten von euch Ponys aus, in meiner Heimat wüsste ich was zu tun wäre, aber hier bin ich fremd." Sagte Zecora unsicher. „Ich glaube das heute Abend eine Feier in der Stadt ist, so mit Feuerwerk und so, vielleicht bringt dich das ja auf andere Gedanken." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Feuer-Werk?" Fragte Zecora und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Du weißt nicht was Feuerwerk ist?" Fragte Big Mac erstaunt und das Zebra schüttelte schüchtern den Kopf. „Das sind... ähm... Explosionen am Himmel, die Lichter und Muster erzeugen, ist eigentlich sehr schön anzusehen." Erklärte er ihr darauf. „Und was ist der Grund für so ein Feuerwerk?" Wollte Zecora wissen. „Na ja, ich glaube das sich heute die Gründung von Ponyville jährt, das würde ein Feuerwerk rechtfertigen." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Außerdem sind da eine Menge Buden wo man was essen und trinken kann, Spiele und andere Sachen die Spaß machen." Fuhrt er fort. „Eine Art Fest, wenn du so willst." Fügte er hinzu. „Ein Fest könnte mich tatsächlich auf andere Gedanken bringen." Meinte Zecora nachdenklich. „Sollen wir beide dann da hin gehen?" Fragte Big Mac sie. „Es würde mich sehr freuen wenn du mich begleiten könntest." Antwortete Zecora ihm. „Dann sollten wir sofort losgehen, das geht immer recht früh los und wenn wir zu spät sind, dann müssen wir uns mit den schlechten Plätzen begnügen." Sagte Big Mac. „Lass uns gehen." Sagte Zecora dazu und die beiden gingen los. Auf dem Marktplatz von Ponyville war schon alles vorbereitet und Ströme von Ponys begaben sich dort hin. Big Mac führte Zecora über den Platz und zeigte ihr alles sehenswerte. „Lass uns etwas zu essen holen, ich zahle." Schlug Big Mac vor und führte das Zebra an eine der zahlreichen Buden, sie hatte sich das ganze bislang neugierig angesehen und sah jetzt skeptisch zu den Waren in der Auslage. „Was ist das?" Fragte sie und sah sie die Produkte auf den Stielen an. „Karamelläpfel, ich bin mir sicher dass du das mögen wirst." Erklärte Big Mac ihr und zahlte für die zwei Karamelläpfel, etwas skeptisch biss Zecora hinein und stellte fest das sie es wirklich mochte. „Ich hätte viel öfter an den Veranstaltungen hier teilnehmen sollen." Meinte sie und aß den Karamell überzogenen Apfel genussvoll. „Irgendwie wusste ich dass du das mögen wirst." Sagte Big Mac und lächelte, die beiden gingen zu einer anderen Bude und Big Mac kaufte dort zwei Becher, einen reichte er Zecora. „Wasser?" Fragte sie nur. „Apfelcider, haben wir extra für heute gemacht." Antwortete der Erdpony-Hengst ihr. „Ich trinken normalerweise nur Wasser und Tee." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Du kannst auch mal etwas Cider trinken, da ist eh nicht viel Alkohol drin." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Ich nehme auch keinen Alkohol zu mir." Wandte Zecora ein. „Vergiss das alles einfach mal und genieße den Abend." Sagte Big Mac überzeugend. „Wenn du meinst." Meinte Zecora unsicher und nahm einen Schluck, sofort veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich habe aufgrund meiner Isolation eine Menge verpasst." Sagte sie und lächelte entzückt. „Du hast ein sehr schönes Lächeln, weißt du das?" Meinte Big Mac und konnte selbst nur lächeln. „Also... ich..." Stotterte Zecora und wurde etwas rot, einen Moment standen die beide so da und dann ging das Feuerwerk los. „Hey, sieh mal, das Feuerwerk geht los." Sagte Big Mac ausweichen und entging so der peinlichen Situation, kurz darauf fanden die zwei einen Platz auf einem Hügel und sahen sich das Feuerwerk an. „Das ist wirklich schön." Sagte Zecora und sah sich das Farbspiel an, das Spektakel wurde durch immer interessantere Pyrotechnik sehr sehenswert. „Danke das du mich hergebracht hast, das hat mich wirklich etwas abgelenkt." Sagte Zecora dankbar, die beiden saßen ziemlich eng nebeneinander und sahen sich das Feuerwerk an. „War mir ein Vergnügen." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr nur und spürte dann wie Zecora ihren Kopf an seine starke Schulter legte. „Zecora?" Fragte er unsicher. „Du bist sehr nett zu mir und hast so eine starke Schulter, ich könnte die ganze Nacht hier sitze und mich an dich lehnen." Murmelte das Zebra im Halbschlaf. „Ich bin froh das ich helfen konnte." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Yoruba, mein geliebter." Flüsterte Zecora und war endgültig eingeschlafen, der ganze Abend schien sie sehr entspannt zu haben. „Ich denke das ich dich besser nach hause bringe." Meinte Big Mac fürsorglich und nahm sie vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Ohne sie zu wecken schaffte er sie zu ihrer Hütte und legte sie in ihr einfaches Bett, sorgsam deckte er sie zu und ging dann selbst nach hause. „Sie war wirklich sehr angespannt, ich denke das ihr der Abend gutgetan hat." Meinte er und ging zu seinem Zimmer im Haus. „Und, geht es Zecora wieder besser?" Fragte Apple Bloom aus ihrem Zimmer heraus. „Sie hat nur etwas Entspannung gebraucht, und jetzt geh schlafen, Applejack ist sonst böse mit dir." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Wie geht es ihr?" Fragte Apple Bloom beharrlich. „Ihr geht es gut." Antwortete Big Mac ihr und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. „Vielleicht schaffe ich es doch noch die beiden zusammen zu bringen." Dachte Apple Bloom sich und ging wieder ins Bett.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Zecora mit ausgiebiger Meditation und schaffte es wirklich sich richtig zu entspannen, eines Tages kam Apple Bloom sie wieder besuchen. „Zecora, bist du da?" Fragte das Fohlen und sah sich vor der Hütte des Zebras um, sie fand Zecora nirgendwo. „Sei gegrüßt Apple Bloom." Sagte Zecora und fiel aus dem Baum, sie landete vor Apple Bloom und lächelte. „Dir scheint es besser zu gehen." Meinte Apple Bloom nur. „Mein Geist ist ruhig wie ein stilles Gewässer." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Das ist wirklich gut zu wissen." Sagte Apple Bloom erleichtert. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Apple Bloom?" Fragte Zecora dann. „Granny Smith hat wieder Probleme mit ihrem Rheuma, der Trank von dir hat immer geholfen und ich dachte dass er das wieder tun kann." Legte Apple Bloom ihr Anliegen offen. „Warte kurz, ich hole dir eine Flasche." Sagte Zecora zuvorkommend und verschwand in ihrer Hütte, sie kam schnell zurück und überreichte Apple Bloom ein Bündel kleiner Fläschchen. „Das sollte für ein paar Wochen reichen." Sagte sie erklärend. „Du hast so viel von dem Trank gemacht?" Fragte Apple Bloom erstaunt. „Ich hatte eine menge überschüssige Energie und musste einfach etwas tun." Sagte Zecora darauf und lächelte weiter, sie schien ihre Mitte wiedergefunden zu haben und wieder mit sich selbst ins Reine gekommen zu sein. „Ist da sonst noch etwas das ich für dich tun kann?" Wollte Zecora wissen. „Big Mac wollte das ich dir das gebe, keine Ahnung was es ist." Sagte Apple Bloom und reichte ihr einen Umschlag. „Vielen Dank Apple Bloom." Bedankte sich Zecora und nahm den Umschlag an sich. „Ich bringe Granny Smith dann die Tränke, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete Apple Bloom sich und galoppierte mit den Fläschchen davon, sobald sie außer Sicht war, nahm Zecora sich den Umschlag vor. „Big McIntosh lädt mich ein ihn ins Kino zu begleiten." Meinte sie nachdem sie sich das Schriftstück durchgelesen hatte. „Ich sollte mich dann fertig machen." Dachte sie sich und ging in ihre Hütte, sie freute sich schon richtig darauf wieder etwas Zeit mit dem Hengst zu verbringen. Zur angegebenen Zeit kam Zecora am Kino an und sah das Big Mac schon wartete. „Schön das du gekommen bist." Begrüßte er sie. „Was genau hat es mit diesem Kino auf sich?" Fragte Zecora. „Auf einer großen Leinwand werden Filme gezeigt, ich dachte mir dass dich das interessieren könnte." Erklärte Big Mac ihr. „Und was für einen Film hast du ausgesucht?" Fragte das Zebra weiter. „Eine Komödie, mal sehen wie das läuft." Antwortete Big Mac ihr und hielt die Karten hoch. „Die hatte AJ sich eigentlich gekauft, aber seit Twilight ein Alicorn ist, muss sie ihr sehr oft helfen und hat sie mir darum gegeben." Erzählte er dann. „Dann führe den Weg." Sagte Zecora und die beiden betraten das Lichtspielhaus. Nachdem sich die beiden mit Popcorn und Getränken bewaffnet hatte, setzten sie sich in den Saal und warteten darauf das der Film anfing, Zecora sah sich etwas skeptisch das Popcorn an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" Fragte Big Mac als er das bemerkte. „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher was das ist." Meinte Zecora und sah sich eines der aufgequollenen Körner an. „Das ist eigentlich nur Mais, ist nur mit Heißluft gepoppt worden und mit Zucker gesüßt." Klärte Big Mac sie auf. Die beiden sahen sich den Film an und amüsierten sich prächtig, nach etwa zwei Stunden verließen sie das Kino wieder und lachten noch immer. „Auch wenn ich nicht alles verstanden habe, es war sehr amüsant." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Ich habe sonst nicht die Gelegenheit ins Kino zu gehen, ich spare mein Geld und bin nach der Arbeit auch meistens zu müde um noch etwas zu tun, aber es macht Spaß auch mal etwas abschalten zu können." Sagte Big Mac. „Da hast du recht." Stimmte Zecora ihm zu. „Danke das du mich eingeladen hast, es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht." Bedankte sie sich dann bei ihm. „Schon gut, ich wollte einfach nicht das die zweite Karte verfällt." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Es ist schon spät, wir sollten dann besser nach hause, ich muss morgen wieder früh aufstehen und arbeiten." Sagte er dann. „Du hast recht, ich habe morgen auch etwas zu erledigen." Sagte Zecora darauf und die beiden gingen zu ihren jeweiligen Wohnorten. Zecora trank nicht wie sonst ihren üblichen Abendtee und legte sich sofort ins Bett, sie schlief sehr schnell ein und träumte. Zecora stand vor einem Gerüst aus kleineren Zweigen und Ästen die künstlerisch angeordnet waren, Federn in Mähne und Schweif geflochten, und wirkte so traurig wie jemand nur sein kann. „Zecora, meine Geliebte, ich weiß wie schwer es ist und fühle deinen Schmerz, ich habe ja noch versucht sie zu erreichen und habe versagt, ich bitte dich im Verzeihung." Sagte ein kräftiger Zebra-Hengst traurig und kniete sich vor sie nieder. „Yoruba, du bist ein stolzer Krieger und ein ausdauernder Arbeiter, du hast alles getan um unsere Tochter zu retten und brauchst nicht auf meine Vergebung zu hoffen." Sagte Zecora ihm und sah zu den künstlerisch angeordneten Ästen, es war ein Grab. „Und du brauchst auch nicht vor mir knien." Fuhr sie fort und zog ihn wieder auf die Hufe. „Ich hoffe das du mir vergeben kannst." Sagte Yoruba darauf. „Es gibt nichts was ich dir vergeben könnte, du hast getan was in deiner Macht stand." Sagte Zecora. „Danke Zecora." Sagte Yoruba nur und küsste sie sanft, sehr bald begab sich das Dorf am Fluss zur Ruhe und als niemand mehr wach war, schlich Zecora durch die Hütten und zu ihrem schlafenden Geliebten. „Yoruba, ich kann nicht mehr hier bleiben, suche nicht nach mir und versuche mich zu verstehen." Sagte sie leise und strich ihm sanft über die Mähne, dann ging sie von niemandem bemerkt davon und wurde nie wieder gesehen. Zecora erwachte als der Morgen schon wieder graute und blieb einfach noch liegen, sie dachte an ihren Traum zurück. „Ich erinnere mich in den letzten Tagen und Wochen sehr oft an meine Heimat." Dachte sie nur. „Und an das was ich verloren und zurückgelassen habe." Dachte sie weiter und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, sie sah vor ihrem Fenster den Morgendunst daher ziehen und meinte eine Gestalt darin zu erkennen. „Ist es vielleicht an der Zeit mein Leben weiter zu führen?" Wunderte sie sich, sie dachte noch lange nach und stand erst auf als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand. Als sie gerade ihre Mähne wie jeden Morgen neu frisierte, stellte sie fest das einer ihrer Ohrringe fehlte und fand das Schmuckstück noch in ihrem Bett liegen, das Metall war gebrochen. „Yoruba, du hast mir diesen Schmuck als Zeichen unserer ewigen Liebe geschenkt." Meinte sie und versuchte noch den Ohrring zu reparieren, es war nur vergebens. „Es hat keinen Zweck, ich kann den Ohrring nicht instand setzen." Sagte sie resignierend und gab es auf. „Yoruba, willst du mir vielleicht ein Zeichen senden?" Fragte sie dann und erhielt natürlich keine Antwort. Zecora dachte noch etwas darüber nach und legte derweil den anderen Ohrring ab, später ging sie nach Ponyville und ließ einen Juwelier einen Blick auf ihre Ohrringe werfen, in der Hoffnung das sie vielleicht repariert werden können. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber so etwas kann ich nicht reparieren." Sagte der ältere Erdpony-Hengst ihr bedauernd. „Vielen Dank für ihre Mühe." Bedankte sich das Zebra trotzdem und steckte die Ohrringe wieder ein, mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie dann wieder in Richtung ihrer Hütte.

Die Tage und Wochen vergingen, und Zecora dachte sehr intensiv über alles nach, Big Mac nahm sich öfter als normal etwas Zeit und versuchte sie etwas auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. An einem frühen Nachmittag hatte er seine Aufgaben auf den Farmen erledigt und ging durch das beschauliche Städtchen das Ponyville war, zielstrebig ging er zur Bibliothek und klopfte sofort an die Tür. „Einen Moment!" Schallte die Stimme von Spike heraus und kurz darauf ging die Tür auf. „Ja bitte?" Fragte der kleine Drache dann. „Ist Twilight da?" Fragte Big Mac zurück. „Ich ist gerade in Canterlot, von wegen ihrer Pflichten als Prinzessin und so, aber vielleicht kann ich dir helfen." Sagte Spike darauf. „Vielleicht." Meinte Big Mac nur. „Also, was brauchst du?" Fragte Spike ihn. „Ich brauche ein paar Bücher, alles über Zebras, Riten, Traditionen und so was." Sagte Big Mac. „Warum?" Fragte der kleine Drache verwirrt. „Ich will mich weiterbilden." Antwortete Big Mac unbestimmt. „Und warum?" Fragte Spike weiter. „Nur so, wegen der Völkerverständigung, oder so." Sagte Big Mac unzusammenhängend. „Ja, das dachte ich mir schon." Meinte Spike skeptisch und sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Ich hol dir die Bücher schnell." Sagte er dann und brachte Big Mac auch kurz darauf die besagten Bücher. „Na dann, viel Spaß." Sagte Spike als das Erdpony mit den Büchern davon ging. Die nächsten Tage las Big Mac in jeder freien Minute in den Büchern und fand eine menge heraus, nur nicht das was er wissen wollte. An einem eigentlich recht schönen Tag, zog Big Mac seinen Pflug etwas lustlos über die Felder und wurde so von Apple Bloom entdeckt. „Big Mac, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte seine kleine Schwester besorgt. „Ich denke nur etwas nach." Antwortete Big Mac ihr geistesabwesend und zog den Pflug weiter. „Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?" Wollte Apple Bloom wissen. „Du weißt doch sicher das Zecora heute Geburtstag hat, ich versuche nur schon seit ein paar Tagen das richtige Geschenk für sie zu finden." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Da kann ich dir vielleicht helfen, ich wüsste da nämlich was." Sagte Apple Bloom und sprang ihm auf den Rücken. „Ich höre." Sagte Big Mac gespannt und richtete die Ohren zu ihr aus. „Ihr Ohrringe sind kaputt, vielleicht kannst du ihr ja neue schenken." Schlug Apple Bloom vor und Big Mac blieb wie festgewachsen stehen. „Und, ist doch eine gute Idee, oder?" Fragte Apple Bloom zufrieden und lächelte. „Eeyup." Sagte Big Mac nur und entledigte sich seines Pfluges. „Mach du mal weiter." Sagte er seiner kleinen Schwester dann und galoppiere davon. „Ich mach das schon." Rief Apple Bloom ihm hinterher. „Moment, was denke ich mir eigentlich, ich bin doch viel zu klein um den Pflug zu ziehen." Schoss ihr dann durch den Kopf und sie seufzte. „Da hab ich mir ja was eingehandelt." Meinte sie nur. Big Mac hatte inzwischen ein Geschäft in der Stadt erreicht und sofort Ohrringe gefunden die Zecora seiner Meinung nach gut stehen sollten, sofort kaufte er das Paar Ohrringe und galoppierte nach hause zurück um einen kurzen Brief zu verfassen, diesen brachte er dann zu Zecoras Hütte. Am Nachmittag saß Big Mac auf der Terrasse des Teehauses und sah das Zecora kam. „Du wolltest mich sehen?" Fragte sie ihn. „Bitte, setz dich doch und trink einen Tee." Bat Big Mac und etwas skeptisch tat das Zebra das auch und Big Mac goss Tee in eine Tasse. „Und mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist nicht der übliche Tee aus Teebeuteln, ich habe selbst welchen mitgebracht und nur heißes Wasser geordert." Sagte Big Mac und schob die Tasse vor Zecora. Zecora nahm die Tasse und trank, etwas erstaunt sah sie kurz in die Tasse und dann zu Big Mac. „Interessant." Sagte sie nur. „Ist eine Gewürzteemischung, ich finde das sehr entspannend." Sagte Big Mac dazu und lächelte. „Und warum wolltest du mich jetzt treffen?" Fragte Zecora nochmals. „Ich wollte dir eine kleine Freude machen, schließlich hast du ja heute Geburtstag." Sagte Big Mac endlich und schob eine kleine Schatulle zu ihr rüber. „Was ist das?" Fragte Zecora neugierig. „Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, herzlichen Glückwunsch." Antwortete Big Mac ihr und sie öffnete die Schatulle, sie fand darin ein Paar silberne Ohrringe die ihren alten sehr glichen. „Vielen Dank Big McIntosh." Bedankte sich Zecora verblüfft. „Hier, lass mich dir helfen die Ohrringe anzulegen." Sagte er dann und kurz darauf hatte Zecora den Schmuck in den Ohren. „Sieht gut aus." Sagte Big Mac und lächelte. „Vielen Dank, bislang hatte nur Apple Bloom mir Geschenke gemacht, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das andere das auch machen." Sagte Zecora geschmeichelt. „Nicht der rede wert, jeder verdient es an seinem Geburtstag beschenkt zu werden." Sagte Big Mac bescheiden. Eine Weile saßen die beiden da und unterhielten sich, gegen Abend wurde es aufgrund des vorangeschrittenen Jahres etwas kühl und die zwei beschlossen sich zu verabschieden. „Ich danke dir für diesen Tag, ich habe mich sehr wohl gefühlt." Sagte Zecora dankbar. „Kein Problem." Sagte Big Mac und wollte ihr einen Huf reichen, er stieß dabei gegen eine der Tassen und das Trinkgefäß rollte auf den Rand des Tisches zu. Sofort reichten Big Mac und Zecora nach der Tasse und Big Mac lehnte sich etwas weit über den Tisch, durch eine dumme Bewegung die Zecora machte, trafen sich die beiden mittig über dem Tisch und erstarrten erschrocken. Die Lippen von Big Mac hatte die des Zebras genau getroffen und einen Herzschlag lang standen die beiden starr da, dann setzte Big Mac sich wieder und wurde so rot das es durch sein ohnehin schon rotes Fell zu sehen war. „Ich sollte besser gehen." Sagte Zecora einfach, hauptsächlich um zu verhindern das man ihr ansah wie rot sie wurde. Zecora galoppierte so schnell sie konnte zu ihrer Hütte und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. „War das wirklich nur Zufall?" Fragte sie sich dann und spürte einen kalten Windhauch durch eines der Fenster kommen, ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie schloss die Fensterläden. Als nächstes legte sie eine wärmende Decke um sich und schürte das Feuer das im Kamin ihrer Hütte brannte, sie setzte sich davor und wärmte sich daran. „Langsam wird es Winter, ich sollte anfangen Feuerholz zu sammeln." Sagte sie sich und schlief langsam ein. „Du hast ein sehr schönes Lächeln, weißt du das?" Hörte sie Big Mac auf einmal in ihrem Kopf und schreckte hoch, ihr Herz raste und nicht nur das Feuer wärmte sie. „Ich bin wirklich sehr müde." Dachte sie sich und schüttelte den Kopf, dann legte sie noch etwas Holz ins Feuer und legte sich schlafen.

Die nächsten Wochen gingen Big Mac und Zecora sich aus dem Weg, die beiden hatte die peinliche Situation von ihrem Geburtstag noch sehr aktiv im Gedächtnis und waren sich nicht sicher was das war. Es war immer kälter geworden und Zecora hatte das nötige Feuerholz nur mühsam sammeln können, sie erwachte am Morgen und sah das die Flammen fast erloschen waren, sofort legte sie Holz nach und schürte das Feuer. „Ich muss dringend mehr Feuerholz sammeln gehen." Meinte sie und machte erstmal was sie immer machte, sie bereitete ein paar Tränke für andere Ponys zu. Eine Zeit lang ging die Arbeit gut voran, aber als sie eine Zutat aus einem Regal nahm, gab das Regal nach und viele der Zutaten landete in dem Topf an dem sie arbeitete, wodurch ihre bisherige Arbeit zunichte gemacht wurde. „Ich hätte diese Regal schon vor Wochen instand setzen sollen." Meinte sie verärgert und fing mit den Reparaturen an, als sie fertig war, sah sie sich ihr Werk zufrieden an und nickte. „Das sollte..." Setzte sie an zu sagen und das gerade reparierte Regal fiel in sich zusammen. „...ausreichen." Beendete sie ihren Satz unglücklich und seufzte. „Ich bin zwar sehr geschickt mit den Hufen, aber ich benötige wohl doch jemanden mit mehr hufwerklicher Expertise." Beschloss sie und ging los, auf dem Weg sammelte sie noch alles an brauchbarem Holz und kam schließlich an den Plantagen von Sweet Apple Acres an, schüchtern klopfte sie an die Tür und sofort öffnete Apple Bloom ihr. „Zecora, was verschlägt dich denn zu uns?" Fragte das Fohlen verwundert. „Ich benötige die Hilfe deines Bruders, eines meiner Regale ist zusammengebrochen und ich bin nicht im Stande es zu reparieren." Legte Zecora ihr Anliegen offen. „Ich sag Big Mac mal kurz bescheid, warte einfach hier." Sagte Apple Bloom und ging ins Haus zurück, kurz darauf kam Big Mac dann auch. „Zecora, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte er erstaunt, Apple Bloom scheint ihm nicht gesagt zu haben wer ihn sprechen möchte. „Ich benötige deine Hilfe, bislang habe ich es zwar alleine geschafft meine Hütte und Möbel instand zu halten, aber diesmal habe ich meine Grenzen erreicht und bin nicht in der Lage ein beschädigtes Regal zu reparieren, deshalb wollte ich fragen ob du mir dabei behilflich sein könntest." Antwortete das Zebra ihm. „Es fällt mir nicht leicht um Hilfe zu bitten." Fügte sie hinzu. „Würdest du mir also behilflich sein?" Fragte sie schließlich. „Natürlich, lass mich nur schnell mein Werkzeug holen." Antwortete Big Mac hilfsbereit und holte seinen Werkzeugkasten. „Ich nehme an das du deshalb das Holz dabei hast." Spekulierte er als er das Holz sah das aus ihrer Satteltasche ragte. „Das ist eigentlich Feuerholz das ich für den kommenden Winter sammele." Erwiderte Zecora ihm. „Ich denke das es ein sehr kalter Winter wird." Fügte sie hinzu. „Warte kurz, da kann ich dir auch etwas helfen." Sagte Big Mac und holte noch etwas mehr Feuerholz. „Das sollte für ein paar Tage reichen." Sagte er dazu. „Danke, so habe ich etwas weniger Arbeit vor mir." Bedankte sich Zecora bei ihm. Zusammen gingen die beide zu ihrer Hütte und unterhielten sich auf dem Weg. „Wegen letztens, ich... das war ein Unfall, ein dumme Zufall der nichts zu bedeuten hatte." Sagte Big Mac, er klang nicht sehr sicher dabei. „Es gibt keine Zufälle." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Big Mac verwirrt. „Ich denke das alles einen Sinn und Zweck hat, das nichts ohne Grund passiert, aber dieser Grund ist nicht immer ersichtlich." Antwortete Zecora kryptisch. „Ich denke ich sollte mich erstmal um dein Regal kümmern." Sagte Big Mac einfach nur, als die beiden an der Hütte ankamen, fing er sofort damit an und brachte seine Arbeit gekonnt und schnell zu ende. „So, das sollte eine Weile halten." Sagte er schließlich und packte sein Werkzeug zusammen. „Vielen Dank, so habe ich meine Zutaten immer griffbereit." Sagte Zecora dankbar. „War mir ein Vergnügen." Sagte Big Mac demütig und machte sich auf den Heimweg. „Big Mac." Sagte Zecora und er hielt kurz inne. „Ja?" Fragte er nur und plötzlich gab Zecora ihm einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange, dann verschwand sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen in ihrer Hütte. „Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet." Dachte sich der Erdpony-Hengst und ging nach hause zurück. Die nächsten Tage sammelte Zecora mehr Feuerholz und stapelte es sorgsam in eine Ecke ihrer Hütte.

Der Winter kam schneller als irgendjemand erwarten konnte und Schnee fiel wie Puderzucker, Zecora war noch immer damit beschäftigt Feuerholz zu sammeln und kam mitten in den Schnee hinein. „Ich mag die Kälte nicht." Meinte das Zebra und nieste. „Aber ich bin ja auch in einer viel wärmeren Umgebung aufgewachsen." Fügte sie hinzu und brachte das gesammelte Holz zu ihrer Hütte, sie ging wie immer ihrem normalen Tagesablauf nach und beschloss dann früh ins Bett zu gehen, eigentlich eine gute Idee, nur leider schon zu spät. Die nächsten Tage fühlte Zecora sich immer schlechter und war schließlich außer Stande sich zu erheben, nach ein paar weiteren Tagen fingen die Ponys an sich Sorgen zu machen und letztendlich erreichte diese Besorgnis Big McIntosh. „Big Mac, ich mache mir Sorgen um Zecora, ich habe sie seit diesem schlimmen Schneesturm nicht mehr gesehen." Sagte Apple Bloom beim Frühstück. „Ich weiß." Sagte Big Mac nur und trank seinen Tee schnell aus. „Ich mal eben los." Verabschiedete er sich dann und wickelte sich einen dicken Wollschal um den Hals. Big Mac ging direkt zur Hütte des Zebras und klopfte sofort an. „Zecora, bist du da?" Fragte er und klopfte weiter, es tat sich nichts von drinnen. „Da stimmt was nicht." Dachte er dann und betrat die Wohnstätte einfach. Das Feuer im Kamin war erloschen und Zecora lag schweißgebadet in ihrem Bett und atmete schwer. „ZECORA!" Rief Big Mac entsetzt und stürmte zu ihr, er fühlte nach ihrer Temperatur und wurde hektisch. „Sie glüht geradezu, ich muss etwas tun!" Meinte er panisch und wolle sie auf den Rücken nehmen. „Lass mich hier, entzünde einfach ein neues Feuer." Sagte das Zebra schwach. „Aber du bist krank, du muss zu einem Arzt." Wandte Big Mac ein. „Bitte, bring mich nicht von meinem zuhause weg, gib mir einfach Kräuter aus dem blauen Gefäß, dort auf dem Regal." Bat Zecora und deutete geschwächt zu dem Regal das Big Mac repariert hatte. „Okay, aber ich bleibe hier bis es dir besser geht." Sagte der Hengst bestimmt. „Ich schaffe das schon." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Entweder ich bleibe hier, oder ich bringe dich ins Krankenhaus." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „So sei es." Gab Zecora schließlich nach, ihr blieb auch eigentlich keine andere Wahl. „Gut, aber wir müssen etwas gegen dein Fieber unternehmen." Sagte Big Mac entschlossen. „Die Kräuter sollten das bewerkstelligen." Sagte Zecora nur und Big Mac holte das blaue Gefäß. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, ich habe ja nichts gegen Naturheilkunde, aber ich denke das du in einem Krankenhaus besser aufgehoben wärst." Meinte Big Mac nachdem er kurz an den Kräutern in dem Tongefäß gerochen hatte. „Das wird nicht notwendig sein." Sagte Zecora. „Na gut, ich hoffe du weißt was du tust." Sagte Big Mac und gab ihr ein paar der Kräuter. Die nächsten Tage kümmerte Big Mac sich rührend um sie und musste trotzdem feststellen das es nicht genug war. Er erwachte eines Tages, nachdem er neben dem Bett des Zebras eingeschlafen war, und sah sofort nach ihr. „Zecora, geht es dir besser?" Fragte er fürsorglich, Zecora antwortete ihm nicht. „Das ist nicht gut." Meinte er nur und fühlte nochmal nach ihrem Fieber, es war nicht heruntergegangen, im Gegenteil sogar. „Ich glaube ich muss dich doch ins Krankenhaus bringen, tut mir leid." Meinte er und nahm sie hoch, er legte die Decke um sie und nahm sie auf den Rücken. So schnell er konnte galoppierte der Erdpony-Hengst nach Ponyville und sofort in die Notaufnahme, hektisch rief er nach einem Arzt. „Ich brauche einen Arzt hier, schnell!" Schrie er und seine kräftige Stimme ließ alle anderen in dem großen Raum zusammenzucken. „Hallo auch, ich bin Doktor Brown, wie kann ich helfen?" Meldete sich ein brauner Einhorn-Hengst zu Worte. „Es geht um sie." Sagte Big Mac und legte Zecora auf eine herbei geschaffte Bahre. „Sie hat hohes Fieber, ich habe schon versucht mit Kräutern dagegen anzukämpfen, aber es hat nicht viel gebracht." Berichtete Big Mac darauf. „Kräuterheilkunde, sehr effektiv." Meinte der Mediziner sarkastisch und untersuchte das Zebra gründlich. „Wir müssen ein paar Tests machen, aber ich glaube sie hat eine Lungenentzündung, eine wirklich schlimme." Sagte er dann und veranlasste das, Zecora wurde unterdessen auf eines der Zimmer gebracht und Big Mac blieb bei ihr. Der Arzt kam mit den Testergebnissen zurück und berichtete Big Mac was los war. „Also..." Sagte der braune Einhorn-Hengst und hielt kurz inne. „Was sind sie eigentlich, solche Informationen dürfte ich nämlich eigentlich nur an Angehörige geben?" Fragte er dann. „Sie hat keine Angehörigen hier, ich bin ein Freund." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Aha, ein FREUND, verstehe." Meinte der Einhorn-Hengst nur und lächelte. „Zum Punkt, sie hat eine schwere Lungenentzündung, wie erwartet, ein paar Antibiotika und Flüssigkeit intravenös und schon haben wir sie wieder auf den Hufen." Berichtete der Arzt. „Kann ich bei ihr bleiben?" Fragte Big Mac besorgt. „Wir müssen sie auf die Intensivstation bringen, und eigentlich dürfen nur Angehörige zu Besuch kommen, aber egal, wenn sie wirklich niemanden hier hat, dann braucht sie alle Hilfe die sie bekommen kann." Sagte der Arzt darauf. „Danke." Sagte Big Mac und saß dann die nächsten Tage neben dem Bett des Zebras. Zecora erwachte gelegentlich und stammelte etwas in einer Sprache die der Erdpony-Hengst nicht verstand, bei einem mal war der Arzt anwesend. „Das ist funky, sie spricht Swahili." Meinte er und horchte gespannt. „Können sie das verstehen, was sagst sie?" Fragte Big Mac neugierig. „Das ist etwas sehr privates, ich denke nicht dass das für sie bestimmt ist, entschuldigen sie mich." Meinte der braune Einhorn-Hengst und verschwand schleunigst, Big Mac hörte sich an was das Zebra vor sich her redete und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das etwas sie sehr belastete. „SAVANNA!" Rief Zecora plötzlich und versuchte sich zu erheben. „Zecora, bleib liege, du musst dich erholen." Sagte Big Mac und hielt sie sanft in dem Krankenhausbett. Ein paar weitere Tage später kam Zecora wieder zu sich, diesmal war sie bei klarem Verstand. „Zecora, wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte Big Mac besorgt. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Zecora schwach. „Du warst wirklich sehr krank, ich musste dich ins Krankenhaus bringen." Antwortete Big Mac ihr. „Gab es keinen anderen Weg?" Wollte Zecora wissen und das rote Erdpony schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet." Sagte Zecora einfach nur. „Ich habe das sogar garantiert, wenn ich dich nicht hergebracht hätte als ich es habe, dann wärst du innerhalb weniger Tage gestorben." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Ich bin dir zu großen Dank verpflichtet, wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann, dann sag einfach etwas." Sagte Zecora ihm. „Ich will mich nicht in deine Angelegenheiten einmischen, aber du hast im Fieberwahn etwas gesagt das mich seitdem nicht mehr loslässt." Meinte Big Mac unsicher. „Ich verdanke dir mein Leben, wenn ich dir Klarheit verschaffen kann, dann sag es einfach." Forderte Zecora ihn auf. „Du hast einmal einen Namen gerufen, Savanna, ich weiß nicht wer das ist, aber es schien dass dich das sehr belastet." Sagte Big Mac darauf und Zecora richtete sich angestrengt auf. „Savanna." Murmelte sie nur. „Wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, dann brauchst du das nicht." Sagte Big Mac sofort. „Sie war meine Tochter." Sagte Zecora leise. „War?" Fragte Big Mac vorsichtig. „Das Dorf in dem ich aufgewachsen bin, lag sehr dich an einem Fluss, wir hatten immer genug Wasser und haben nie eine Gefahr wahrgenommen, aber es gab vor etwas mehr als 6 Jahren heftige Unwetter, es hat tagelang geregnet und der Fluss ist über die Ufer getreten, er wurde zu einer reißenden Flut und meine Tochter wurde davon mitgerissen." Erzählte Zecora ihm. „Das tut mir leid." Sagte Big Mac betroffen. „Ihr Vater ist noch in den Fluss gesprungen und hat versucht sie zu retten, aber es war vergebens." Erzählte das Zebra weiter und musste sich anstrengen um die Fassung zu wahren, es gelang ihr nicht wirklich und sie brach in Tränen aus. „Ich konnte sie nicht retten, ich habe sie im Stich gelassen." Wimmerte sie dann und weinte richtig los. „Schon gut." Sagte Big Mac beruhigend und umarmte sie tröstend. Zecora wirkte im Moment nicht wie das weise, selbstbewusste Zebra das sie sonst immer war, sie wirkte wie eine verletzliche, gebrochene Mutter. „Ich habe das bisher noch niemandem hier erzählt." Sagte Zecora leise. „Wie alt wäre sie jetzt?" Fragte Big Mac, er merkte das sie darüber reden musste. „Sie wäre jetzt etwas mehr als 13 Jahre alt." Antwortete Zecora und weinte weiter. „Du warst also 17 als deine Tochter geboren wurde." Schlussfolgerte Big Mac daraus. „16." Korrigierte Zecora ihn. „Okay, 16." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Ich vermissen sie so sehr!" Rief Zecora schmerzerfüllt, sie konnte sich kaum wieder beruhigen und drückte sich an die kräftige Brust des fürsorglichen Hengstes. „Schon gut, lass alles raus." Sagte Big Mac einfach nur und strich ihr sanft über die Mähne. Zecora erholte sich die nächsten Tage und wurde dann von Big Mac nach hause gebracht, er hatte die Zeit genutzt um eine große Menge Feuerholz in ihrer Hütte bereitzustellen. „Danke Big Mac, du hast mir sehr geholfen." Bedankte Zecora sich bei ihm. „Du hast einfach jemanden zum Reden gebraucht." Wiegelte der Hengst die ganze Sache herunter. „Ich muss mich in angemessener Weise bei dir bedanken." Sagte Zecora und kam ihm näher, sie zog ihn zu einem sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran, er genoss es sichtlich. „Ich denke das zeigt deine Dankbarkeit ausreichend." Meinte Big Mac als sie von ihm abließ. „Lass uns mal wieder etwas unternehmen." Schlug Zecora vor und lächelte. „Treffen wir uns nächste Woche auf dem Marktplatz, ich habe da schon so eine Idee." Sagte Big Mac ihr. „Das würde mich sehr freuen." Erwiderte Zecora ihm und wandte sich ihrer Hütte zu. „Zecora." Sagte Big Mac und das Zebra hielt inne. „Hier, damit du dich nicht erkältest." Sagte er dann und reichte ihr seinen Schal. „Danke, das wird sicher helfen mich warm zu halten." Sagte Zecora und legte sich den Schal um den Hals.

Eine Woche später hatte Big Mac seine Arbeit auf den Farmen sehr zügig zu ende gebracht und war sofort duschen gegangen, nachdem er sich von allem Schweiß und Dreck befreit hatte, stand er vor dem Spiegel und machte sich fertig um auszugehen. „Was machst du da?" Fragte Apple Bloom neugierig als sie ihn sah. „Nichts besonderes." Sagte Big Mac nur und besprühte sich mit etwas Parfüm. „Du hast noch nie Parfüm benutzt." Meinte Apple Bloom misstrauisch. „Nicht das du dich erinnern könntest, aber du bist erst 10 Jahre alt und meine letzte Verabredung ist schon 6 Jahre her, ist also kein Wunder das du dich nicht erinnern kannst." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr und machte sich an seiner Mähne zu schaffen. „Stimmt auch wieder." Sagte Apple Bloom einfach und wollte wieder gehen, sie blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen und blickte ihren großen Bruder verwundert an. „Verabredung?" Fragte sie erstaunt. „Eeyup." Sagte Big Mac nur, dann war er mit seiner Mähne fertig und ging an ihr vorbei aus dem Badezimmer. „Und mit wem hast du deine Verabredung?" Wollte Apple Bloom wissen und folgte ihm. „Mit jemandem den ich sehr gerne näher kennenlernen möchte." Antwortete Big Mac kryptisch. „Dann solltest du vielleicht das Joch loswerden, macht wirklich keinen gute Eindruck." Schlug Apple Bloom vor bevor ihr großer Bruder das Haus verlassen konnte. „Gute Idee, danke Apple Bloom." Stimmte Big Mac zu und nahm das Joch ab, er legte es seiner kleinen Schwester einfach um den Hals. „Bring das bitte auf mein Zimmer." Bat er sie und ging los. „Werde ich machen." Sagte Apple Bloom und schleppte das Joch zum Zimmer ihrer Bruders. Big Mac kam am Marktplatz an und fand das Zebra vor dem großen Brunnen stehen, im Winter war der Brunnen natürlich abgeschaltet damit die Rohre durch die Kälte nicht platzten, das Zebra zeigte allerdings auch Anzeichen der Kälte und zitterte etwas. „Zecora, schön das du gekommen bist." Begrüßte Big Mac sie. „Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, aber lass bitte an einen wärmeren Ort gehen." Erwiderte Zecora ihm. „Das hatte ich eh vor, folge mir." Sagte Big Mac darauf und ging voran, bald schon erreichten die beiden ein rustikales Restaurant und setzten sich an einen der Tische. „Hier ist es angenehm warm." Meinte Zecora und legte den Schal ab. „Guten Abend, was kann ich ihnen bringen?" Fragte eine Kellnerin. „Eine Flasche Rotwein und die Karte." Sagte Big Mac sofort. „Kommt sofort." Sagte die junge Erdpony-Stute pflichtbewusst und machte sich auf den Weg. „Ich hatte dir doch gesagt das ich keinen Alkohol zu mir nehme." Erinnerte Zecora ihn. „Und ich hatte dir gesagt, das du auch mal etwas trinken kannst, du musst nur aufpassen das es nicht zu viel ist." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr, die Kellnerin brachte die Flasche Wein und die Karten. „Lass uns was zu essen aussuchen." Sagte er dann und sah in die Karte, Zecora nahm sich die andere und blätterte darin herum. Das Zebra sah sich das Angebot aufmerksam an und fand schließlich etwas das sie interessierte. „Big Mac, was ist Pizza?" Fragte sie neugierig und der Erdpony-Hengst lachte verhalten, das Zecora so wenig über die Kultur in die sie eingewandert war, amüsierte ihn sehr. „Ich hoffe doch sehr du lachst mich nicht aus, die Folgen dessen wären dir ein Graus." Sagte Zecora etwas beleidigt. „Ich lache dich nicht aus, ich finde es nur etwas witzig das du so wenig über das Leben in Ponyville weißt." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Ich habe mich nie dafür interessiert, aber ich denke dass ich das besser hätte tun sollen." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Dazu hast du ja jetzt die Gelegenheit." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Was ist eine Pizza jetzt?" Fragte Zecora nochmals. „Eine Pizza ist eine Art Fladenbrot, das dann mit Tomatensoße bestrichen und mit Zutaten deiner Wahl belegt wird, schlussendlich wird das ganze dann noch mit Käse überbacken." Erklärte Big Mac ihr. „Das hört sich sehr interessant an." Meinte Zecora und dachte kurz nach. „Kann ich so etwas bestellen?" Fragte sie. „Warum nicht, hört sich nach einem Plan an." Sagte Big Mac und die beiden bestellten, während sie auf ihr Essen warteten, unterhielten sich die beiden etwas. „Wie war das eigentlich in deiner Heimat, ich meine, deine Tochter ist dir ja nicht zugelaufen, wer war ihr Vater?" Fragte Big Mac vorsichtig, Zecora seufzte leise und atmete tief durch. „Sein Name ist Yoruba, wir waren einander versprochen seit wir Fohlen waren und wurden schließlich nach den alten Traditionen vermählt, ich denke bei euch Pony nennt man so etwas Ehe." Erzählte Zecora darauf. „Und du hattest keine Einwände?" Fragte Big Mac erstaunt. „Es war nicht mein Platz Einwände zu haben, unsere Eltern hatte das lange zuvor beschlossen und wir haben uns gefügt, im Laufe der Jahre habe ich ihn auch lieben gelernt." Antwortete Zecora ihm. „Jahre, wie lange ward ihr ein Paar bevor eure Tochter geboren wurde?" Fragte Big Mac unschlüssig. „Wir wurden vermählt als wir 13 Jahre alt waren, drei Jahre später ist Savana geboren worden." Erzählte Zecora weiter und lächelte sanft. „Du scheinst ihn sehr zu vermissen." Meinte Big Mac. „Nachdem unsere Tochter ertrunken ist, ist die Liebe zwischen uns erlöschen und konnte nicht wieder entfacht werden, darum bin ich fort gegangen." Sagte das Zebra darauf. „Ich weiß wie sich das anfühlt, zwischen mir und Cheerilee ist es auch so gewesen." Sagte Big Mac dazu, ein paar Augenblicke saßen sich die zwei schweigsam gegenüber und führten ihre eigenen Gedanken weiter. „Zecora, auf verflossene Liebe." Sagte der Erdpony-Hengst und hob sein Weinglas. „Was meinst du?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Ein Tost, auf das was hinter uns liegt, das was wir verloren haben, und das wir daraus neue Stärke ziehen." Erklärte Big Mac sich. „Wohl gesprochen." Sagte Zecora und hob ihr Weinglas, die beiden stießen an und tranken. „Wie war er denn so, dieser Yoruba?" Wollte Big Mac wissen. „Ich nehme an das er noch immer ein sehr starker und ausdauernder Krieger und Arbeiter ist, anders kann ich ihn mir nicht vorstellen." Sagte Zecora. „Aber er hatte auch eine sehr sanfte und zärtliche Seite, er hat mir jeden Tag Blumen aus der Savanne gebracht und jedes mal einen Reim vorgetragen, ich habe einen Hengst noch nie so etwas machen sehen." Erzählte Zecora mit deutlicher Sehnsucht in der Stimme. „Deswegen reimst du ständig, um seiner zu gedenken." Spekulierte Big Mac und Zecora nickte nur. „Aber ich der Reime müde geworden, ich denke dass ich das in Zukunft lassen werde." Sagte sie. Ich habe schon bemerkt das du nicht so viel reimst wie sonst, wollte aber nichts sagen." Meinte Big Mac. „Hier ist dann ihr Essen, guten Appetit." Wünschte die Kellnerin und stellte die Teller mit den Pizzen vor die zwei. Zecora und Big Mac aßen und unterhielten sich noch etwas, beide hatte eine menge Freude. Nachdem die beiden noch eine weitere Flasche Wein zusammen getrunken hatten, brachte Big Mac das Zebra zu ihrer Hütte und verabschiedete sich. „Ich danke dir für diesen schönen Abend, wir sollten das wiederholen." Sagte Zecora zum Abschied. „Da wäre noch eine Sache." Meinte Big Mac und Zecora sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, sie erhielt Klarheit als er sie küsste. Der Kuss war lang und innig, so sehr sogar, das Zecora es bereute ihn schließlich gehen zu lassen, trotzdem ließ sie ihn gehen und begab sich in ihre Hütte.

Der Winter wurde harsch und Zecora hatte ihre Probleme damit das benötigte Feuerholz zu sammeln, glücklicherweise brachte Big Mac ihr regelmäßig mehr. Das Zebra ging eines Tages in die Stadt und musste sich durch das gefrorene Unterholz schlagen, die Pflanzen machten ihr das Durchkommen sehr schwer. „Ich sollte im Winter lieber ein anderes Quartier beziehen." Dachte sie sich und trat in einen Dornenbusch, sofort zog sie ihren Vorderhuf daraus. Das hartnäckige Gewächs hatte ihren Huf verletzt und eine blutende Wunde hinterlassen. „Das werde ich behandeln wenn ich wieder in meiner Hütte bin." Dachte sie und ging weiter, sie humpelte in die Stadt und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Zecora erledigte ihren Weg und wollte dann zu ihrer Hütte zurückgehen, als sie am Teehaus vorbeikam und Big Mac darin entdeckte, sie entschloss sich zu ihm zu stoßen. „Big McIntosh, darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" Fragte sie als sie vor dem Tisch stand an dem er saß. „Natürlich." Sagte Big Mac und deutete auf den freien Stuhl. „Entschuldige das ich dir keinen Tee einschenke, aber ich habe das Gefühl das Blei an meinen Vorderbeinen hängt." Sagte Big Mac und ließ sich etwas hängen. „Das macht nichts." Sagte Zecora nur und ließ sich eine Tasse bringen. „Was ist passiert das du so geschwächt bist?" Wollte Zecora wissen. „Ich musste für diesen Winter eine Menge Holz hacken und denke das ich mir den einen oder anderen Muskel gezerrt habe, das ich für dich auch noch Feuerholz geschlagen habe hat nicht wirklich geholfen." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Ich hatte dich nicht darum gebeten das Holz zu schlagen." Sagte Zecora darauf und wärmte sich mit etwas Tee. „Ich weiß, aber nachdem du so krank wurdest, musste ich dir einfach mehr Holz bringen, um zu verhindern das du wieder krank wirst." Sagte Big Mac. „Dafür danke ich dir auch, aber ich denke das ich dir jetzt helfen kann." Meinte Zecora und stand wieder auf, sie ging etwas um ihn herum und sah sich ihn an. „Ich denke das sollte helfen." Sagte sie dann und ergriff sein linkes Vorderbein, plötzlich zog sie es zurück und ein unangenehmes Knacken ertönte. „Das hat geholfen." Sagte Big Mac nur und bewegte das Bein testend. „Du hattest dir fast die Schulter ausgekugelt, ich wundere mich das du überhaupt noch laufen konntest." Sagte Zecora und machte das selbe mit seinem rechten Vorderbein. Ohne das Big Mac es merkte, zuckte sie zurück und hielt sich den verletzten Huf, er bemerkte allerdings einen kleinen Blutfleck an seinem Huf. „Komisch, ich dachte das ich keine Verletzung hatte." Meinte er verwundert und sah Zecora fragend an, sie hielt sich noch immer den Huf. „Das ist von mir, ich habe mir den Huf verletzt." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Lass mal sehen." Forderte Big Mac sie auf und nahm zärtlich ihren rechten Vorderhuf. „Das sieht schlimm aus, du solltest besser Hufeisen tragen." Meinte er nachdem er die Verletzung begutachtet hatte. „Das kostet nur Geld, bislang hatte Twilight mir geholfen Tauchgeschäfte hier zu machen, aber ich hätte nichts zu bieten das einen Satz Hufeisen wert wäre." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Ich weiß wie schlimm so eine Verletzung sein kann, vertrau mir, du brauchst dringend Hufeisen." Sagte Big Mac und erhob sich. „Komm." Forderte das Zebra auf und sie folgte ihm bereitwillig. Big Mac führte Zecora zu einem Geschäft und zog sofort einen der Verkäufer heran, schon bald war ein Satz Hufeisen gefunden der ihr passte und sie probierte sie aus. „Das ist etwas merkwürdig, aber sehr angenehm, dummerweise habe ich nicht die Mittel dafür zu bezahlen." Sagte Zecora. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich zahle das." Sagte Big Mac. „Willst du die Hufeisen dann haben?" Fragte er sie dann. „Es würde sicherlich helfen und meine Hufe vor weiteren Verletzungen bewahren, aber das kann ich nicht annehmen." Sage Zecora und wollte die Hufeisen wieder ablegen, Big Mac hinderte sie daran. „Ich bestehe darauf, du kannst nicht ohne Hufeisen herumlaufen, das geht einfach nicht." Sagte Big Mac und Zecora behielt die Hufeisen an. „Also, wir viel schulde ich ihnen?" Fragte er dann an den Verkäufer gewandt. „Das Set kostete 280 Bits." Sagte der Verkäufer ihm und der Hengst zahlte den Betrag. „Warum mussten es gerade sportliche Hufeisen sein?" Dachte er und seufzte leise. „Du solltest die Hufeisen etwas einlaufen, so gewöhnst du dich daran." Riet Big Mac ihr als die beiden das Geschäft verließen. „Ich hatte bislang noch nie Hufeisen, in meiner Heimat haben wir so etwas nicht." Sage Zecora und versuchte sich an das Gefühl beim Laufen zu gewöhnen. „Wie lange wohnst du schon hier?" Fragte Big Mac darauf. „Ich denke das es inzwischen fast 4 Jahre sind." Antwortete Zecora ihm. „Und du läufst schon so lange ohne Hufeisen herum, das ist etwas unverantwortlich." Sagte Big Mac. „Ich habe mich bislang nicht verletzt, dass war das erst mal." Sagte Zecora. „Trotzdem, du solltest besser auf dich aufpassen." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Ich weiß." Erwiderte Zecora ihm. „Ich muss noch etwas arbeiten, lass uns demnächst mal wieder ausgehen." Sagte Big Mac und verschwand. „Ausgehen?" Dachte Zecora rätselnd und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate vergingen recht schnell und fast jede Woche hatten sich Zecora und Big Mac getroffen, die zwei kamen sich immer näher. Es war Nightmare-Night und Big Mac stand mit Apple Bloom in seinem Zimmer. „So, ich denke das wir fertig sind, es hat den ganzen Tag gedauert, aber ich bin mit dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden." Sagte Apple Bloom und wischte sich über die Stirn, ihr Huf hinterließ einen schwarzen Streifen. „Wie sehe ich aus?" Fragte Big Mac. „Ich frage mich immer noch, warum wir das machen." Sagte Apple Bloom nur. „Weil ich ein besonderes Kostüm haben wollte und du mir deine Hilfe angeboten hast." Antwortete Big Mac ihr, sein rotes Fell war von weißer und schwarzer Farbe bedeckt und ließ ihn wie ein sehr kräftig gebautes Zebra erscheinen, am linken Vorderbein trug er einen einen Bambus-Schild und im rechten Vorderhuf hielt er einen Speer, seine Mähne war ebenfalls gefärbt und in einen Zopf geflochten. „Wie sehe ich dann aus?" Fragte er nochmals. „Wie ein mutiger Krieger aus einem fernen Land." Sagte Apple Bloom. „Das hatte ich gehofft." Sagte Big Mac und stieß mit dem Speer zu, dabei stieß er einen furchterregenden Kriegsschrei aus und stoppte die Spitze nur Millimeter vor seiner kleinen Schwester. „Das war cool." Meinte Apple Bloom und schubste den Speer von sich weg, er war nur aus Gummi. „Warte kurz, ich will dir mein Kostüm zeigen." Sagte sie dann und galoppierte davon, sie kam kurz darauf zurück und hatte einen schwarzen Umhang um. „Ich will dein Blut!" Rief sie und fletschte die falschen Vampirzähne. „Sehr gut, ich dachte eh schon immer das du ein Vampir bist, so wie du uns alle aussaugst." Meine Big Mac scherzhaft. „Wo ist eigentlich Applejack?" Wollte Apple Bloom wissen. „Sie ist mit Twilight in Canterlot, Prinzessin Luna hat sie und die anderen eingeladen." Sagte Big Mac ihr. „Dann ist ja gut." Meinte Apple Bloom und wandte sich der Tür zu. „Lass uns dann gehen, ich will nicht verpassen wie Zecora die Geschichte erzählt." Sagte sie dann drängend. „Schon gut, ich komme ja schon." Sagte Big Mac beschwichtigend und ging mit ihr los. Die beiden kamen schnell in der Stadt an und verfolgte die Erzählung des Zebras, Zecora hatte wie die Jahre zuvor eine schwarze Robe an und ihre lange Mähne mit Spinnen dekoriert. Nachdem sie den Fohlen die Geschichte der Nightmare-Night erzählt hatte, zerstreue sich die Gruppe und ließ sie in Frieden ihren eigenen Bestrebungen nachgehen. „Zecora, wie findest du mein Kostüm?" Fragte big Mac sie und präsentierte sich so gut es in dem spärlichen Licht des Vollmondes ging. „Du scheinst dir eine Menge Mühe gegeben zu haben." Sagte Zecora einfach nur und holte scheinbar aus dem Nichts einen Speer hervor. „Aber ich denke das dieser Speer besser dazu passt." Sagte sie und reichte die Waffe an ihn weiter. „Ist der echt?" Fragte Big Mac erstaunt. „Die Klinge ist stumpf, aber ansonsten ist er so echt wie es nur sein kann." Antwortete Zecora ihm. „Danke, das hilft wahrscheinlich bei dem Wettbewerb." Bedankte Big Mac sich und warf seinen falschen Speer davon, dann nahm er den von Zecora entgegen. „Ich hoffe das du Glück hast." Sagte sie und sah sich kurz um, als sie niemanden sonst fand, küsste sie ihn schüchtern. „Jetzt schon." Sagte Big Mac darauf und lächelte. „Sollen wir dann an den Festivitäten teilnehmen?" Fragte er Zecora dann. „Wir sollten." Sagte Zecora und die beiden gingen los. Zusammen spielten die beiden viele der Spiele die zu dieser Feier veranstaltet wurden, und die verwunderten Blicke von vielen folgten ihnen, Zecora wirkte anders als sonst und das verwirre einige der Bewohner von Ponyville sichtlich. Gegen Ende der Festlichkeiten wurde der Kostümwettbewerb veranstaltet an dem Big Mac teilnehmen wollte und Zecora stand unter den Zuschauer und beobachtete die Ausscheidungen, einer der Schiedsrichter kam auf die Bühne und verkündete das Ergebnis. „Wir hatten dieses Jahr ein sehr knappes Ergebnis, aber trotz allem konnten wir einen Gewinner festlegen, ich bitte um einen kräftigen Applaus für Big McIntosch von der Apple Family." Sagte der Pegasus-Hengst, der ebenfalls verkleidet war, und deutete auf Big Mac, die Menge applaudierte und Big Mac nahm seinen Preis entgegen. „Und, was ist dein Preis?" Wollte Zecora wissen als er zu ihr kam, er trug eine Tüte bei sich. „Eine Menge Süßwaren, unter anderem das hier." Antwortete Big Mac ihr und hielt einen in Plastik verpackten Holzstiel hoch, das in Plastik verpackte Ende hatte braunen, kristallinen Zucker daran. „Was ist das?" Fragte Zecora und ah sich das Hölzchen an. „Das ist Kandiszucker, der ist an dem Stiel, damit man ihn wie einen Löffel in seinen Tee tunken kann." Erklärte Big Mac ihr. „So kann man damit umrühren und den Grad der Süßung genau bestimmen." Meinte Zecora wissend. „Genau." Sagte Big Mac nur und reichte ihr die Tüte. „Ich möchte dass du das bekommst, erst durch deinen originalen Speer konnte ich diesen Wettbewerb gewinnen." Sagte er dazu. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen, du hast diesen Preis verdient." Wandte Zecora ein. „Aber ich möchte dass du das bekommst." Sagte Big Mac bestimmt, Zecora nahm etwas geistesabwesend die Tüte an und sah Big Mac weiter an. „Er erscheint so autoritär, ich kann irgendwie nicht nein sagen." Dachte sie sich. „Ich denke das Fest ist bald zu ende, soll ich dich noch nach hause begleiten?" Bot er ihr an. „Das würde mich sehr freuen." Sagte Zecora nur und die zwei gingen los. Bald schon kamen die zwei an ihrer Hütte an und stand noch kurz davor. „ So, da wäre wir." Sagte Big Mac einfach nur. „Ich denke du willst deinen Speer zurück." Meinte er dann und reichte die Waffe an sie weiter. „Du kannst ihn behalten, weil du mir das hast zukommen lassen." Sagte Zecora und deutete auf die Tüte voll Süßwaren. „Danke, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel." Bedankte sich Big Mac. „Willst du vielleicht noch reinkommen, auf einen Tee vielleicht?" Fragte Zecora ihn. „Eigentlich muss ich morgen früh aufstehen, aber ich denke das ich dafür noch Zeit habe." Sagte Big Mac und die beiden betraten die Hütte, sofort setzte Zecora einen Kessel Wasser auf und bald darauf war der Tee fertig. „Wo hast du eigentlich die falschen Spinnen her, die sehen so echt aus?" Fragte Big Mac als Zecora den Tee einschenkte. „Ich habe da so meine Methoden." Sagte Zecora einfach nur, Big Mac sah sie kurz an und nahm ihr dann eine der Spinnen aus der Mähne, sofort wurde das Tierchen aktiv und krabbelte sein Bein entlang. „Teufel auch!" Rief Big Mac erschrocken und schüttelte das Insekt ab. „Das sind echte Spinnen?" Fragte er dann erstaunt. „Ich habe wohl die Betäubung falsch eingeschätzt, eigentlich hätten sie erst morgen wieder aktiv werden sollen." Sagte Zecora und schüttelte sich die restlichen Spinnen aus der Mähne. „Autentisch bis zu Letzt." Meinte Big Mac amüsiert. „Du hast da noch eine." Sagte er dann und fischte die letzte Spinne aus ihrer Mähne. „Danke." Sagte Zecora nur und küsste ihn plötzlich. „Wofür war das denn jetzt?" Fragte Big Mac erstaunt. „Das wirst du schon sehen." Sagte Zecora und zog ihn auf die Hufe, Big Mac ließ sich widerstandslos weiter ziehen und schließlich kamen die beiden an ihrem einfachen Bett an. „Zecora, ich weiß nicht so recht." Meinte Big Mac unsicher, er wusste genau was sie damit ausdrücken wollte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin nicht so zerbrechlich." Sagte Zecora und küsste ihn nochmals, sie ließ sich diesmal eine menge Zeit dafür und zog den kräftige Hengst langsam zu sich herunter, während sie sich selbst auf das Bett legte. „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher was das angeht." Meinte Big Mac nur, er stand über dem auf dem Bett und sah auf sie herab. „Ich bin es aber." Erwiderte Zecora ihm und zog ihn zu sich herunter zu einem Kuss. „Dann ist ja gut." Sagte Big Mac nur noch, er war schnell in der richtigen Stimmung und die beiden ließen ihren natürlichen Trieben freien Lauf.

Die nächsten Wochen vertieften die beiden ihre entstandene Beziehung und trafen sich regelmäßig, sie gingen zusammen essen, ins Kino, ins Theater, und zu vielen anderen Veranstaltungen in Ponyville. Der Frühling zog endgültig ein und die Apple Family machte sich daran die Felder zu bestellen, viel Arbeit stand ihnen bevor. Apple Bloom schlich am Morgen durch das Haus in Richtung des Badezimmers, sie gähnte ausgiebig und dachte nach was sie zu tun hatte. „Da Applejack zur Zeit nicht da ist, muss ich wohl alleine anfangen die Apfelbäume zu düngen, Big Mac kann mir ja nicht helfen, er muss die Felder pflügen." Dachte sie und gähnte nochmals, sie betrat das Badezimmer und ging zielstrebig zur Toilette. „Morgen Zecora." Meinte sie geistesabwesend als sie das Zebra vor dem Spiegel stehen sah, sie putzte sich gerade die Zähne und wirkte frisch geduscht. „Gute Morgen Apple Bloom." Erwiderte Zecora ihr und jetzt erst realisierte das Fohlen die Anwesenheit von Zecora, erschrocken sprang sie zur Seite und sah Zecora fassungslos an. „Was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Apple Bloom verwirrt. „Ich habe die Nacht hier verbracht und musste mich etwas frisch machen bevor ich wieder nach hause gehe." Antwortete Zecora ihr und stellte die Zahnbürste wieder weg. „Ich muss jetzt gehen und hoffe das wir uns bald wieder sehen." Verabschiedete sie sich dann und ging, ein paar Minuten stand Apple Bloom noch starr vor Staunen im Badezimmer und wurde erst wieder aktiv als Big Mac ins Badezimmer kam. „Apple Bloom, tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht das du gerade hier bist, ich gehe dann besser nach dem Frühstück duschen." Sagte Big Mac nur und drehte sich wieder um, er war am ganzen Körper mit hellbrauner Farbe im Zebra-Designe bemalt. „Warum hat Zecora hier geschlafen?" Fragte Apple Bloom und folgte ihm in die Küche, Granny Smith saß schon bereit und hatte das Frühstück fertig. „Wir haben am späten Abend ein Fruchtbarkeitsritual abgehalten und damit den Boden um reiche Ernte gebeten, das hat ziemlich lange gedauert." Antwortete Big Mac ihr. „Bist du deshalb so bemalt?" Fragte Apple Bloom weiter. „Das gehört nun mal dazu, unter anderem." Sagte Big Mac und lächelte wissend. „Was gehört denn noch dazu?" Fragte Apple Bloom neugierig. „Das erkläre ich dir wenn du älter bist." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Ja ja, junge Liebe." Meinte Granny Smith amüsiert und bei Apple Bloom machte es Klack, sie sah ihren großen Bruder verwirrt an. „Du und Zecora?!" Fragte sie ihn erstaunt. „Ich muss dir danken, du hast das ganze ja eingefädelt." Sagte Big Mac dankbar und tätschelte sie am Kopf. „Ich hab es also wirklich geschafft, ich habe euch ernsthaft zusammengebracht?" Fragte Apple Bloom erstaunt. „So kann man es sagen." Sagte Big Mac darauf und frühstückte. „Meinst du es denn ernst mit ihr?" Fragte Granny Smith neugierig. „Ich denke schon, aber es gibt gewisse kulturelle Hürden die wir überwinden müssen, ich bin mir also nicht so sicher was daraus wird." Antwortete Big Mac seiner Großmutter. „Bei eurem Großvater war ich mir auch nicht so sicher, aber als eurer Vater geboren wurde, dann war ich mir sicher." Erzählte Granny Smith. „Ich glaube ich sehe das erstmal als kurze Romanze und warte was daraus wird." Sagte Big Mac. „Vielleicht solltest du sie zu einer besonderen Veranstaltung mitnehmen, irgendwas richtig romantisches." Schlug Apple Bloom vor. „Fällt dir da etwas ein?" Wollte Big Mac wissen. „Leider nicht." Sagte Apple Bloom darauf. „Schon gut, mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen, aber dafür muss ich alte Schulden einfordern." Sagte Big Mac und lächelte. „Aber mal was anderes, was ist das eigentlich für Farbe?" Fragte Apple Bloom und wischte Big Mac übers Fell, ein wenige der Farbe löste sich und fiel als Staub zu Boden. „Besteht hauptsächlich aus Lehm, aber soll ganz gut fürs Fell sein." Antwortete Big Mac ihr und setzte seine Tasse Tee an. „Klingt interessant, vielleicht sollte ich das nächste Mal bei diesem Ritual mitmachen." Meinte Apple Bloom und Big Mac verschluckte sich, er hustete angestrengt und atmete tief durch. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Apple Bloom. „Nichts, aber ich denke das du noch nicht alt genug bist um an dem Ritual teilzunehmen." Sagte Big Mac. „Verstehe ich nicht, warum kann ich nicht mitmachen?" Wollte Apple Bloom wissen. „Hör auf deinen großen Bruder." Sagte Granny Smith nur und lächelte wissend. „Wie auch immer, ich geh dann jetzt duschen." Sagte Apple Bloom beleidigt und ging. „Fruchtbarkeitsritual, ja?" Fragte Granny Smith hintergründig. „Wenn Apple Bloom aus dem Bad kommt, gehe ich duschen und mach mich danach an die Arbeit, die Felder pflügen sich nicht von selbst." Meinte Big Mac ausweichend und folgte dem Plan dann auch. Nachdem er seine Arbeit hinter sich gebracht hatte, kümmerte er sich um seinen Plan und hatte das auch sehr schnell in die Wege geleitet, sofort als er wieder zu hause war, schrieb er einen kurzen Brief den er Zecora brachte. Das Zebra kam zu ihrer Hütte und fand den Brief, der unter der Tür hindurch geschoben wurde, sofort las sie ihn sich durch. „Er wünscht mich nächste Woche zu treffen, ich soll festliche Kleidung tragen und ihn vor dem Bahnhof erwarten." Meinte sie zusammenfassend.

Der Tag an dem Big Mac das Zebra vor den Bahnhof bestellt hatte, war gekommen und Zecora stand schon wartend vor dem Bahnhof, sie trug eine rote Rode die in kunstvollen Stoffbahnen um sie geschwunden war und hatte Perlen und Federn in Mähne und Schweif geflochten, das ganze schien sehr aufwendig und zeitintensiv gewesen zu sein. „Wo ist er nur, er hat geschrieben das mich vor eine halben Stunde treffen wollte?" Rätselte Zecora und sah wie der Zeiger des Uhrturms über das Ziffernblatt wanderte. Zecora wartete noch etwas 10 weitere Minuten bis Big Mac endlich auftauchte, er kam so schnell er konnte auf sie zu galoppiert und hielt außer Atem vor ihr an. „Du hast mich warten lassen." Sagte Zecora nur. „Ich weiß, tut mir leid, aber ich hatte Probleme mit meinem Anzug und Granny Smith musste ein paar Nähe ausbessern." Erklärte Big Mac und zupfte kurz an dem schicken Anzug den er trug. „Warum wolltest du jetzt das ich etwas ansprechendes anziehe?" Wollte Zecora wissen. „Lass dich überraschen, wir müssen allerdings vorher mit dem Zug nach Canterlot." Antwortete Big Mac mysteriös und deutete in den Bahnhof. „Wollen wir Twilight und die anderen treffen?" Fragte Zecora weiter als die beiden zu dem bereitstehendem Zug gingen. „Twilight und meine Schwester sind mit den anderen im Kristallkönigreich, aber die gute Prinzessin hat mir geholfen etwas besonderes zu organisieren." Sagte Big Mac darauf und sagte wieder nicht genau was er geplant hatte. Die beiden bestiegen den Zug nach Canterlot und nach einer überraschend kurzen Fahrt erreichte der Zug sein Ziel, als die zwei aus dem Bahnhof in Canterlot kamen, deutete Big Mac sofort auf eine Kutsche, eine königliche Kutsche. „Das hast du alles für mich geplant?" Fragte das Zebra erstaunt. „Eeyup." Antwortete Big Mac nur. „Aber lass uns doch zu erst in die Kutsche steigen und zum eigentlichen Ziel fahren, dort sollte dir alles weitere klar werden." Sagte er dann und die zwei wurden von der Kutsche zum Palast gebracht. „Der Palast, warum hast du mich zum Palast gebracht?" Fragte Zecora unschlüssig. „Heute ist die Grand Galloping Gala." Antwortete Big Mac ihr und hielt die Karten dafür hoch. „Die Gala?" Fragte Zecora erstaunt und Big Mac nickte nur. „Sollen wir dann rein gehen?" Fragte er und lächelte. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen." Erwiderte Zecora ihm und lächelte ebenfalls. Die beiden betraten den Palast und zeigten der Wache am Eingang ihre Karten vor. „Big McIntosh und Zecora, sie stehen auf der Liste, treten sie ein." Sagte der Wachhengst und ließ die zwei in den Palast, wie alle Gäste wurden die beiden von Prinzessin Celestia persönlich begrüßt. „Es ist mir eine Freude euch kennenzulernen, Twilight hat mir schon viel von euch beiden erzählt, ich hoffe das ihr Spaß haben werdet." Sage die Prinzessin zu den beiden. „Vielen Dank Prinzessin." Sagte Big Mac und verneigte sich vor ihr, Zecora war einen Moment so perplex das sie erst ein paar Sekunde später seinem Beispiel folgte. „Zecora, das sind sehr interessante Gewänder die sie da tragen, darf ich wissen was das ist?" Fragte die Prinzessin das Zebra. „Das ist ein traditionelles Gewand aus meinem Heimat, es wird nur zu besonderen Angelegenheiten getragen." Erklärte Zecora ihr. „Ich habe vor vielen Jahren einmal deine Heimat besucht, ich hätte nicht gedacht solche Gewänder je auf der Gala zu sehen." Meinte Celestia dann. „Außerdem steht es ihnen ausgezeichnet." Fügte sie hinzu und lächelte. „Vielen Dank Prinzessin." Sagte Zecora und wurde etwas rot. „Wie gedankenlos von ihr, ich halte hier ja die ganze Show auf, geht weiter und amüsiert euch." Sagte die Prinzessin dann. „Ich werde hier noch eine ganze Weile bleiben." Fügte sie hinzu und sah gar nicht glücklich aus. „Komm Zecora, lass uns etwas Champagner trinken." Sagte Big Mac und die beiden gingen weiter in den großen Festsaal, die zwei holten sich das besagte Getränk und sahen eine zeit lang den anderen Gästen zu. „Das scheint eine sehr große gesellschaftliche Veranstaltung zu sein." Meinte Zecora nur. „Zu groß für dich?" Fragte Big Mac besorgt. „Das nicht, aber es ist ungewohnt." Antwortete Zecora ihm und trank etwas Champagner. „Weißt du, seit wir uns regelmäßig treffen, habe ich mehr Alkohol zu mir genommen, als in meinen ganzen Leben zuvor." Sagte sie darauf. „Man könnte fast denke das ich dich nur abfüllen möchte." Sagte Big Mac scherzhaft. „Ich dachte das war deine Absicht." Meinte Zecora genau so scherzhaft und lächelte amüsiert. „Bislang hat es mich ja schon weit gebracht." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr und die zwei lachten kurz darüber. „Zecora, lass uns tanzen gehen." Sagte er dann und stellte sein Glas ab. „Ich bin etwas unsicher, diese Art Tanz beherrsche ich nicht." Meinte Zecora zurückhaltend. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich führe." Sagte Big Mac und zog sie mit sich. Big Mac wusste was er und zeigte das er auf der Tanzfläche am richtigen Platz war, zusammen mit Zecora tanzte er als wenn er nie etwas anderes gemacht hätte und nach einiger Zeit wurden die zwei von vielen der anderen Gäste beobachtet, die beiden waren nur zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt um darauf zu achten. „Big Mac, ich habe schon seit ein paar Tagen vorgehabt dir etwas zu sagen." Sagte Zecora. „Ich auch, aber lass uns doch erstmal den Abend genießen." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr und küsste sie, sie genoss es sichtlich. Die zwei tanzten noch etwas weiter und amüsierten sich ausgiebig, aber auch der schönste Abend musste irgendwann zu ende gehen und die beiden fuhren mit dem letzten Zug zurück nach Ponyville. Big Mac begleitete das Zebra noch zu ihrer Hütte. „Das war ein wirklich großartiger Abend, aber das war ja auch der Plan." Sagte Big Mac als die beiden vor der Hütte standen. „Ich danke dir, so etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt, aber ich fand es sehr schön." Bedankte Zecora sich. „Aber ich wollte dir noch etwas mitteilen." Sagte sie dann und wirkte etwas zwiespältig. „Warte noch kurz." Sagte Big Mac und holte ein in Kunststoff eingewickeltes Geschenk aus einem Busch, er hatte es anscheinend vorher schon dort deponiert. „Ich habe noch etwas für dich, ist etwas verspätet, aber ich denke dass dir das im nächsten Winter helfen wird." Sagte er und entfernte den Kunststoff, das sorgsam verpackte Geschenk überreichte er dann Zecora. „Was ist das?" Fragte sie neugierig und entpackte das Geschenk, sie öffnete es und holte einen gestrickten Stoffstulpen heraus. „Socken für die Hufe, so erkältest du ich nicht wenn es im Winter kalt wird." Erklärte Big Mac ihr. „Ich danke dir, aber das macht es nur schwerer für mich dir zu sagen, was ich sagen wollte." Meinte Zecora traurig. „Dann lass mich anfangen." Sagte Big Mac und atmete tief durch. „So sehr ich deine Gesellschaft auch genieße, aber ich denke das eine Beziehung zwischen uns nicht zu realisieren ist." Sagte er dann gerade heraus. „So brauche ich es nicht sagen." Meinte Zecora nur. „Du hast es also auch festgestellt." Sage Big Mac dazu. „Du hast mir geholfen meine Seele zu heilen, und deswegen bin ich dir zu großem Dank verpflichtet, ich weiß nicht wie ich diese Schuld je begleichen soll." Sagte Zecora und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. „Du hast mir zwar erzählt warum du beschlossen hast in Einsamkeit zu leben und ich kann das verstehen, es muss sehr schwer sein, sein Fohlen zu verlieren, aber du hast es aus eigener Kraft geschafft wieder ins normale Leben zurückzukehren, ich war nur jemand der dir den richtige Anstoß gegeben hat." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr und umarmte sie. „Ich hoffe das wir trotzdem noch Freunde bleiben und uns weiter treffen können, auf wiedersehen." Verabschiedete er sich und ging langsam davon, Zecora hielt ihn noch auf. „Ich kann dich nicht einfach gehen lassen, ohne mich angemessen zu bedanken." Sagte sie und zog ihn zu sich zurück, sie küsste ihn und schon bald verschwanden die beiden in der Hütte, sie genossen noch eine letzte gemeinsame Nacht.

Ein paar Wochen nachdem Big Mac und Zecora ihre kurze Beziehung beendet hatten, ging Zecora ihren Angelegenheiten in Ponyville nach und wurde von einem Einhorn-Hengst angesprochen. Der Hengst hatte graues Fell das schon fast weiß erschien und azurblaue Mähne und Schweif, das Monokel und der Anzug den er trug ließen ihn sehr elegant aussehen. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme das sie Zecora sind?" Fragte er das Zebra. „Ganz recht, darf ich wissen wer sie sind?" Erwiderte Zecora ihm. „Natürlich, wo bleiben meine Manieren? Mein Name ist Fancy Pants, ich bin ein Modedesigner aus Canterlot." Stellte er sich vor. „Und was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte Zecora darauf. „Ich habe sie auf der Grand Galloping Gala gesehen und war von ihrer Robe sehr angetan, ich würde gerne eine Kollektion mit solchen Gewändern herausbringen und wollte sie fragen, ob sie mir gestatten das Design zu übernehmen, ich würde sie natürlich an den Einnahmen beteiligen." Legte Fancy Pants sein Anliegen offen. „Und auch wenn sie das einzige Zebra in Ponyville darstellen, war es nicht so einfach sie zu finden." Fügte er hinzu. „Ich fühle mich ja sehr geschmeichelt, aber ich denke nicht das es angemessen wäre ein traditionelles Gewand meiner Heimat so auszubeuten und muss leider meine Zustimmung verweigern, ich hoffe sie verstehen das." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Natürlich, genau deshalb wollte ich sie ja fragen, aber wenn sie es sich nochmal überlegen sollten, schicken sie mir einen Brief." Sagte Fancy Pants und reichte ihr eine Visitenkarte. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Sagte Zecora nur und ging wieder ihrer Wege. Zecora ging in den Laden der die Kräuter verkaufte die sie so oft brauchte und fand dort Big Mac, er sah sich diverse Teemischungen an und wirkte sehr enttäuscht von der Auswahl. „Sei gegrüßt Big Mac." Sagte Zecora. „Oh, hallo Zecora, hatte nicht damit gerechnet dich um die Zeit in der Stadt zu treffen, du bist normalerweise immer vor mir hier." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Ich schlafe derzeit länger als üblich." Sagte Zecora nur. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Big Mac besorgt. „Ist es, mach dir keine Sorgen." Beruhigte Zecora ihn. „Dann ist ja gut, ich hatte schon befürchtet das du wieder krank wärst." Meinte Big Mac erleichtert, er stellte die Dose die er hatte wieder in das Regal. „Ich denke nicht das du etwas von diesem Tee hast denn ich so mag?" Fragte er das Zebra dann. „Ich bin mir sicher das in meiner Hütte noch welcher ist, du kannst gerne mitkommen und ihn mitnehmen." Bot Zecora ihm an. „Danke, ich weiß das zu schätzen." Sagte Big Mac und die beiden gingen los. „Ich weiß ja das du ohne einen anregenden Tee am Morgen nicht besonders gut gelaunt bist." Meinte Zecora amüsiert. „Du kennst mich ja inzwischen, wir waren ja lange genug dafür zusammen." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „In der Tat." Sagte Zecora nur, die beiden kamen recht schnell bei ihrer Hütte an und sofort suchte Zecora den besagten Tee. „Ich weiß nicht genau wo ich ihn habe, aber ich weiß das noch etwas davon übrig ist." Sagte Zecora und suche angestrengt auf den verschiedenen Regalen ihrer Behausung. „Lass dir Zeit, ich habe heute nichts mehr vor." Sagte Big Mac ihr und sah sich kurz um, er hatte genug Nächte in der Hütte verbracht um sich schon beinah zuhause zu fühlen, ihm fielen ein paar Wurzeln auf die auf neben der Feuerstelle lagen. „Ingwer, ich dachte du magst keinen Ingwer?" Fragte er erstaunt. „Ich koche mir seit ein paar Tagen jeden Morgen einen Tee daraus um die Übelkeit zu behandeln, ich weiß nicht wieso mir morgens unwohl ist, aber das hilft dagegen." Sagte Zecora und nahm ein kleines Tongefäß aus einem Regal. „Hier ist der Tee." Sagte sie dann und überreichte Big Mac das Gefäß. „Danke, das Zeug hilft mir morgens echt gut auf die Hufe." Bedankte er sich. „Aber was ist mit dir, bist du sicher das es dir gut geht?" Fragte er dann. „Ich habe mir wahrscheinlich nur den Magen verdorben, das wird in wenigen Tagen wieder verschwinden." Sagte Zecora beschwichtigend. „Na ja, ich denke das du trotzdem mal zum Arzt solltest, ich mache einen Termin bei unserem Hausarzt." Beschloss Big Mac darauf. „Aber..." Wollte Zecora einwenden und wurde von ihm unterbrochen. „Kein Aber, deine Gesundheit ist sehr wichtig, und auch wenn du in Kräuterheilkunde sehr gut bist, es geht nichts über eine Untersuchung bei einem Arzt." Sage er entschlossen. „Dann bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl." Sagte Zecora resignierend. „Warte einfach hier, ich komme gleich zurück." Sagte Big Mac und galoppierte los, er kam nur etwa eine halbe Stunde später zurück und berichtete Zecora. „Du hast Glück, es ist morgen schon ein Termin frei." Sagte er ihr. „Begleitest du mich dort hin?" Wollte Zecora wissen, sie schien etwas unsicher was westliche Medizin anging. „Wenn du willst." Antwortete Big Mac ihr. „Vielen Dank." Sagte Zecora erleichtert. „Ich komm dich dann morgen abholen." Sagte Big Mac abschließend und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Am nächsten Tag ging sie dann mit Big Mac zu dem Arzt und ließ sich auf Herz und Nieren untersuchen, das ganze dauerte nicht lange und sie kam zu Big Mac ins Wartezimmer zurück. „Und, alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er und legte die Zeitschrift weg die er gelesen hatte. „Ja, alles in Ordnung." Antwortete Zecora ausweichen und wirkte sehr unsicher. „Da ist doch was, sag schon." Forderte Big Mac sie auf. „Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, entschuldige mich bitte." Sagte Zecora und galoppierte davon. „Ich habe sie wohl etwas in die Enge getrieben." Dachte Big Mac sich und ging nach hause. Zecora war inzwischen bei ihrer Hütte angelangt und schloss gerade die Tür hinter sich. „Wie konnte ich das übersehen, bei Savanna war es doch ebenfalls so?" Dachte sie nervös. „Ich muss Big Mac davon erzählen." Beschloss sie dann und seufzte.

Ein paar Tage später hatte Zecora den Erdpony-Hengst in eine Bar bestellt und wartete dort auf ihn, sie saß an der Theke und wurde sofort von ihm gesehen als er die Lokalität betrat. „Zecora, hier bin ich dann." Sagte er nur und setzte sich zu ihr. „Danke das du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist." Sagte Zecora nur. „Du hast gesagt es ist dringend, ich musste kommen." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte er besorgt. „Bestelle dir zu erst etwas zu trinken, dann werde ich dir sagen was los ist." Sagte Zecora und Big Mac sah kurz in die Karte. „Eigentlich ist es noch zu früh etwas zu trinken, aber die machen hier einen verdammt guten Wodka Martini." Sagte er und bestelle auch sofort solch ein Getränk. „Mit der größten Olive die du finden kannst." Wies er den Barkeeper an. „Komm sofort." Sagte der Barkeeper nur und mixte das Getränk, kurz darauf bekam Big Mac das konische Glas vorgesetzt. „Also, was ist los?" Fragte er dann und setzte das Glas an. „Es gibt keinen einfachen Weg das zu sagen, deswegen mache ich es kurz." Antwortete Zecora und atmete tief ein. „Ich höre." Sagte Big Mac aufmerksam und trank die Olive mit. „Ich bin trächtig." Sagte Zecora geradeheraus und Big Mac spie die Olive aus wie eine Kanone ihr Geschoss, eine etwas unglückliche Flasche wurde von dem Steinobst getroffen und zersprang in tausend Teile. „Im Ernst?!" Fragte er atemlos und hustete angestrengt. „Im Ernst." Antwortete Zecora ihm. „Beseht daran auch wirklich kein Zweifel?" Fragte Big Mac weiter. „Das selbe hatte ich den Arzt vor ein paar Tagen auch gefragt." Sagte Zecora. „Okay, das liegt etwas schwer im Magen." Meinte Big Mac darauf. „Ich habe das nicht gesehen, oder viel mehr, ich wollte es nicht sehen, aber trotzdem fühle ich mich sehr wohl damit." Sagte Zecora dann. „Der erste Schock ist bei mir jetzt auch vergangen, etwas unsicher bin ich trotzdem noch." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr und trank seinen Drink aus, sofort bestellte er einen neuen. „Ist das deine einzige Reaktion, mehr Alkohol trinken?" Fragte Zecora darauf. „Meine erste Reaktion wäre eigentlich, schreien und so weit weg galoppieren wie ich kann, aber ich trinke ersatzweise lieber zwei Drinks." Sagte Big Mac ihr und kippte den neuen Drink seine Kehle hinunter. „Das sollte reichen." Meinte er. „Ich nehme mal an dass du das Fohlen behalten wirst?" Fragte er sie. „Natürlich, eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht." Antwortete Zecora ihm. „Eigentlich schon, aber das würde für mich nicht in Frage kommen, ich halte zu dir und werde meinen Teil dazu beitragen." Sagte Big Mac und lächelte Zecora an. „Wir haben unsere Beziehung beendet, du brauchst nicht zu mir halten, nur weil du dich verpflichtet fühlst." Sagte Zecora. „Ich fühle mich verpflichtet, weil ich eine Verpflichtung habe, gegenüber dir, und vor allem, gegenüber dem Fohlen, ich kann mich davor nicht drücken." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Du wirst mir also beistehen?" Fragte Zecora verunsichert. „Ich bin für dich da, versprochen." Versicherte Big Mac ihr und gab ihr einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke." Sagte Zecora gerührt. „Ich muss leider schon wieder auf die Farm zurück, sag einfach was wenn ich dir helfen kann." Sagte er dann und zahlte für die Getränke. „Ich werde es dich wissen lassen wenn ich Hilfe benötige." Sagte Zecora. „Ich muss dann jetzt wirklich gehen." Sagte Big Mac und machte sich auf den Weg. Nachdenklich ging Big Mac langsamen zum Farmhaus und musste sich mit der Situation erst einmal richtig auseinandersetzen, er bemerkte Granny Smith fast nicht als er das Haus betrat. „Big Mac, bedrückt dich irgendwas, du siehst so besorgt aus?" Fragte die Rentnerin besorgt. „Es ist schon was großes, Zecora ist trächtig." Antwortete Big Mac ihr. „War das etwa nicht geplant?" Fragte Granny Smith weiter. „Geplant war eigentlich gar nichts, aber wir müssen beide jetzt mit der Situation leben." Sagte Big Mac und fuhr sich mit dem Huf durch die Mähne. „Habt ihr schon darüber geredet wie es weitergehen soll?" Wollte Granny Smith wissen. „Das versuche ich gerade selbst herauszufinden." Sagte Big Mac und klang etwas überfordert. „Ich kriege Kopfschmerzen." Meinte er dann und seufzte. „Habt ihr euch schon einen Termin überlegt?" Fragte Granny Smith. „Termin?" Frage Big Mac verwirrt zurück. „Ich gehe doch davon aus das du eine ehrbare Stute aus ihr machen wirst." Sagte Granny Smith misstrauisch. „Eigentlich hatten wir unsere Beziehung vor ein sechs Wochen beendet, mehr oder weniger, den romantischen Teil zu mindestens, so in der Art." Sagte Big Mac etwas unzusammenhängend. „Big McIntosh!" Rief die resolute Rentnerin entrüstet und sprang erstaunlich agil von ihrem Schaukelstuhl. „Wir haben beide gemerkt das es nicht funktioniert." Wandte Big Mac schüchtern ein. „Ich habe euch nach dem Tod eurer Eltern nicht dazu erzogen das ihr so einfach Fohlen in die Welt setzt und euch vor der damit einhergehenden Verantwortung drückt, eure Eltern würden in ihrem Grab rotieren!" Rief Granny Smith streng und zog den großen Hengst an seinem linken Ohr zu sich herunter. „Granny, du reißt mir das Ohr ab." Sagte Big Mac schmerzerfüllt. „Du gehst sofort zu ihr und machst ihr einen anständigen Antrag, so wie es sich für einen stattlichen jungen Hengst gehört, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Befahl Granny Smith ihm streng. „Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Fragte Granny Smith nochmals erstaunlich lautstark, durch das Geschrei alarmiert kam Apple Bloom aus ihrem Zimmer um nachzusehen was los war. „Warum schreist du so Granny Smith?" Fragte sie. „Sag es ihr schon." Forderte Granny Smith ihren Enkelsohn auf. „Da bin ich aber mal gespannt." Meinte Apple Bloom und trank etwas Saft aus dem Tetrapack das sie hielt. „Apple Bloom, du wirst Tante, Zecora ist trächtig." Sagte Big Mac einfach nur, vor Schreck spuckte Apple Bloom den Saft wieder aus und hatte sich daran verschluckt. „Ihr wollt mich reinlegen, oder?" Fragte das Fohlen und hustete. „Das ist mein voller Ernst." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Und dann willst du sie trotzdem nicht heiraten, du solltest dich schämen!" Sagte Granny Smith erbost. „Das würde voraussetzen das ich sie in der Art liebe, sie bedeutet mir eine Menge, aber es ist nicht diese Art von Liebe, sie sieht es genau so und ich kann sie nicht dazu zwingen." Sagte Big Mac, seine unerschöpflich erscheinende Geduld hatte offensichtlich ein Ende gefunden. „Diese Jugend von heute, zu meiner Zeit war alles besser." Meinte Granny Smith resignierend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss mich dann mal um ein paar Sachen kümmern, ihr versteht das sicher." Sagte Big Mac und ging auf sein Zimmer. „Ich denke das ich Applejack einen Brief schreibe und ihr alles erzähle, sie wird ausflippen." Meinte Apple Bloom und holte Papier und Stift, sie setzte sich an den Tisch im Wohnzimmer und fing an zu schreiben. „Ich geh mich etwas hinlegen, die ganze Aufregung war etwas viel für mich." Sagte Granny Smith und ging ebenfalls. Big Mac kümmerte sich den ganze Tag um alles was jetzt wichtig war und kam ungewöhnlich spät nach hause, alles war schon dunkel und er beschloss auch einfach in Bett zu gehen. „Ich kann es kaum glauben." Dachte er und starrte gegen die Zimmerdecke. „Ich werde Vater." Murmelte er und realisierte dann erst die Konsequenzen von alle dem, er sprang auf und hatte dabei so viel Schwung das er beinah die Decke erreichte. „Ich werde Vater!" Rief er dann und lachte lauthals los, erstaunlicherweise war sein erfreuter Ruf unbemerkt geblieben. „Aber einen Moment, Zecora lebt im Everfree Forest, das ist viel zu gefährlich für ein Fohlen, darüber muss ich mit ihr reden." Meinte er dann und galoppierte sofort zu der Hütte in der das Zebra residierte, aufgeregt klopfte er an und nach eine relativ kurzen Zeit öffnete Zecora ihm. „Big Mac, warum störst du mich so spät in der Nacht?" Fragte das Zebra und rieb sich kurz über die Augen. Sie trug die Socken die Big Mac für sie gemacht hatte und wirkte sehr ausgelaugt, ihre Mähne hing ihr schlaff ins Gesicht und verstärkte den Eindruck nur. „Ich muss mit dir reden." Sagte Big Mac und erholte sich von seinem schnellen Galopp. „Kann das nicht bis zum Morgen warten, ich brauche meinen Schlaf?" Wolle Zecora wissen und gähnte kurz. „Es kann nicht warten, ich hätte gerne das du zu uns auf die Farm ziehst, dieser Wald ist einfach nicht sicher für ein Fohlen und ich will nicht das dir und dem Fohlen etwas zustößt, und... und..." Redete Big Mac ohne Punkt und Komma, bis Zecora ihn stoppte. „Du hast deinen Standpunkt klar gemacht, aber ich habe hier alle Pflanzen die ich für meine Tränke brauche und weiß wie eurer Haus aussieht, es ist einfach nicht genug Platz für mich und das Fohlen dort." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Wir können einen Kräutergarten anlegen, so hast du immer frische Kräuter, wir können für den Winter sogar ein Gewächshaus bauen, das stellt alles kein Problem da." Sagte Big Mac entschlossen. „Aber trotzdem ist nicht genug Platz vorhanden, die Zimmer von dir, deinen Schwestern und Granny Smith nehmen den Großteil des Hauses ein, der Rest sind nur Funktionsräume und Lagerräume." Wandte Zecora ein. „Wir können einen der Lagerräume freimachen und einrichten." Schlug Big Mac vor, ihm gingen nur langsam die Vorschläge ein. „Die Lagerräume sind nur leider alle zu klein für mich und mein Fohlen." Sagte Zecora. „Unser Fohlen." Korrigierte Big Mac sie. „Du hast recht, tut mir leid, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache das einfach nicht genug Platz vorhanden ist." Erwiderte Zecora ihm. „Dann... dann..." Stotterte Big Mac und dachte intensiv nach. „Dann was?" Wollte Zecora wissen. „Dann baue ich halt eine neue Hütte für dich, wir haben genug Platz auf dem Grundstück, das sind immerhin 450 Hektar!" Schrie er heraus. „Big Mac, das würdest du wirklich machen?" Fragte Zecora erstaunt. „Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue!" Rief er entschlossen. „Hat deine Familie auch nichts dagegen?" Fragte Zecora unschlüssig. „Technisch gesehen kann mir das egal sein, von Rechtswegen gehört das komplette Grundstück mir, inklusive der Gebäude, und ich kann tun und lassen was ich will." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Ich will nicht das du deine Familie so hintergehst, rede mit allen." Forderte Zecora ihn auf. „Na gut, ich rede sofort morgen mit Apple Bloom und Granny Smith, ich weiß schon das Applejack nicht dagegen haben wird." Gab Big Mac ihr nach. „Ich warte dann." Sagte Zecora nur. „Gute Nacht, und es tut mir leid dich so gestört zu haben." Sagte Big Mac. „Das macht nichts, du hattest einen triftigen Grund dafür." Sagte Zecora verständnisvoll und lächelte. „Ich lass dir dann deine Ruhe, morgen Mittag komme ich wieder und erzähle dir wie es gelaufen ist." Sagte Big Mac und ging nach hause zurück, er plante eigentlich sich wieder schlafen zu legen, doch er fand die ganze Nacht keine Ruhe. Am frühen Morgen stand Big Mac wieder auf und machte sich an die Arbeit, er begann damit Konstruktionszeichnungen anzufertigen. Als er damit fertig war, kam er aus seinem Zimmer und Apple Bloom und Granny Smith schon in der Küche beim Frühstück vor. „Morgen Big Mac, gut geschlafen?" Begrüßte Apple Bloom ihn. „Geht so, aber ich habe etwas zu sagen, etwas wichtiges." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Lass mich nicht warten, in meinem Alter hat man nicht mehr so viel Zeit." Forderte Granny Smith ihn auf und Big Mac setzte sich an den Tisch. „Ich möchte das Zecora zu uns auf die Farm kommt, ich werde ihr extra eine eigene Hütte bauen." Sagte er direkt und wurde von Apple Bloom und seiner Großmutter erstaunt angesehen. „Du möchtest sie nicht heiraten, aber das sie zu uns kommt?" Fragte die Rentnerin darauf. „Auch wenn wir keine romantische Beziehung mehr haben, erwartet sie unser gemeinsames Fohlen, aus der Sache komme ich nicht raus und will es auch nicht." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Das ist eine tolle Idee, so kann ich Zecora viel öfter besuchen und ihr helfen." Meinte Apple Bloom erfreut. „Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher." Sagte Granny Smith. „Dann formuliere ich das anders, ich WILL das Zecora zu uns kommt, wenn nicht, verkaufe ich meine Anteile an der Farm und kaufe ein Grundstück auf dem ich mit ihr, und unserem Fohlen gemeinsam leben kann." Stellte Big Mac ein unerwartetes Ultimatum und erstaunte mit seiner Entschlossenheit den Rest seiner Familie. „Ich bin dafür." Sagte Apple Bloom etwas verschreckt. „Du bist der Hengst im Haus, wenn das deine Entscheidung ist, dann kann ich nicht viel dazu sagen." Sagte Granny Smith und akzeptierte damit die Entscheidung von Big Mac. „Gut, ich stimme für Applejack ab, Wahl abgeschlossen, Zecora bekommt ihre eigene Hütte bei uns auf dem Grundstück." Sagte Big Mac abschließend und nahm sich einen Toast von Apple Bloom. „HEY, das wollte ich gerade essen!" Beschwerte sich die Kleine. „Ist nur ein schneller Imbiss, ich gehe sofort mein Werkzeug bereit machen." Sagte Big Mac und aß schnell. „Apple Bloom, wenn du mit Frühstück fertig bist, nimm dir bitte vier Pfähle und etwas Strick, und suche dir eine glatte Fläche, dort steckst du dann ein Viereck ab." Bat er seine kleine Schwester dann. „Kein Problem." Sagte Apple Bloom einfach. „Danke." Sagte Big Mac einfach und machte sich an seinem Werkzeug zu schaffen. Nach dem Frühstück steckte Apple Bloom, etwas vom Haupthaus entfernt, ein geeignetes Stück Boden ab, sie hatte die vier Pfähle als Markierungen in den Boden getrieben und mit dem Strick die Grenzen der neuen Hütte abgegrenzt. „Saubere Arbeit Apple Bloom." Sagte Big Mac anerkennend und maß die Fläche aus. „Ich habe etwa 65 Quadratmeter abgesteckt, das sollte für Zecora reichen." Sagte Apple Bloom darauf. „Ohne zu messen?" Fragte Big Mac nur und sah erstaunt auf das Maßband. „Du hast sogar genau 70 Quadratmeter abgesteckt." Stellte er fest. „Willst du mir beim Bau helfen?" Fragte er dann. „Klar, sonst ist heute ja nicht viel zu tun." Sagte Apple Bloom sofort. „Eine müsste übe die Felder und Plantagen gehen, mehr ist aber auch wirklich nicht zu tun." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Soll ich das mal schnell machen?" Fragte Apple Bloom. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich schneller, pflüge den Boden schon mal, ich habe deinen kleinen Pflug deswegen mitgebracht." Sagte Big Mac und deutete zu dem kleinen Landwirtschaftsgerät, es hatte die richtige Größe für ein Fohlen wie Apple Bloom. „Na gut, ich fange schon mal an, du kannst ja dann mitmachen." Sagte Apple Bloom und legte sich das kleine Joch um den Hals. Big Mac hatte sehr schnell die übrige Farm überprüft und half Apple Bloom dann die kleine Wiese für die Bebauung vorzubereiten, zusammen brauchten die beiden nur eine halbe Stunde. „Und jetzt?" Fragte Apple Bloom neugierig, es schien ihr eine menge Spaß zu machen in Gebäude zu bauen. „Jetzt ist das Gras weg und wir müssen den Boden verdichten, dafür habe ich die Rüttelplatte mitgebracht." Sagte Big Mac und deutete auf das Gerät. „Ich hoffe nur das noch genug Benzin im Tank ist." Sagte er und prüfte das. „Sollte wohl reichen." Meinte er skeptisch. „Soll ich mit dem Kanister los und neues holen?" Fragte Apple Bloom. „Ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, mach das." Antwortete Big Mac ihr. „Bin sofort wieder da." Sagte Apple Bloom und galoppierte los. „Dann wollen wir mal." Sagte Big Mac und sog an der Reißleine, nach ein paar Versuchen sprang der Motor an und das Erdpony fuhrt mit dem Gerät über die erdige Baufläche. Gegen Mittag ging Big Mac zu dem Zebra und berichtete wie es gelaufen war. „Sobald die Hütte fertig ist, werde ich zu euch kommen, bis dahin kann ich auch noch hier bleiben." Sagte Zecora nachdem er alles erzählt hatte. „Du kannst auch sofort zu uns kommen." Sagte Big Mac. „Es ist nicht genug Platz da, deswegen musst du ja eine Hütte bauen." Wandte Zecora ein. „Ich habe das alles schon geplant, du kannst in meinem Zimmer bleiben bis die Hütte fertig ist, ich kann solange auch auf der Couch schlafen, also komm bitte gleich mit." Sagte Big Mac. „Ich muss nur meine Sachen packen." Sagte Zecora nur. „Ich habe an alles gedacht." Sagte Big Mac und überreichte ihr leere Satteltaschen. „Danke, das hilft sicherlich." Sagte Zecora und fing an ihre Habseligkeiten zu verstauen, Big Mac half ihr und schon bald waren alle ihre Sachen verpackt. „Das müssen wir jetzt nur noch zu mir schaffen." Sagte Big Mac. „Oder besser gesagt, zu uns." Fügte er hinzu. „Da ist noch etwas das wir machen müssen." Sagte Zecora und entzündete eine Fackel an dem Feuer das immer in ihrer Hütte brannte, damit trat sie dann mit Big Mac vor die Hütte. „Was hast du vor?" Fragte der Erdpony-Hengst sie. „Ich lasse diesen Teil meines Lebens hinter mir, ich wünsche einen sauberen Abschluss." Sagte Zecora und legte Feuer in ihrer Hütte, augenblicklich setzte sich das Feuer fort und hatte schon bald den ganzen Baum erfasst. „Machst du dir keine Sorgen das der ganze Wald abfackelt?" Fragte Big Mac besorgt. „Der Wald hat schon viele Feuer überstanden, zum Beispiel wenn Blitze einschlagen, dieses wird er auch noch verkraften." Sagte Zecora und nahm sich ein paar der gepackten Taschen, Big Mac nahm sich die restlichen Sachen und brachte sie dann zum Farmhaus. Big Mac brachte Zecora nach hause und die zwei stellten ihre Habseligkeiten erstmal in eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers. „Big Mac, du bist wieder da." Meinte Granny Smith. „Granny, du kennst Zecora ja noch nicht, das ist sie dann." Stellte Big Mac das Zebra vor. „Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen." Sagte Zecora zurückhaltend. „Kleines, du brauchst nicht so schüchtern zu sein, du gehörst doch praktisch zur Familie." Sagte Granny Smith und umarmte das Zebra einfach nur, Zecora war etwas verwirrt. „Willkommen." Sagte die resolute Rentnerin dann. „Vielen Dank Ms. Smith." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Sag einfach Granny zu mir, das machen alle." Sagte Granny Smith ihr. „Ich werde es in Betracht ziehen." Sagte Zecora unsicher. „Du und Big Mac werdet mir einen Urenkel schenken, also mach es dir bei uns gemütlich." Sagte Granny Smith.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen verbrachte Big Mac jede freie Minute damit die Hütte zu bauen und wurde oft von Apple Bloom unterstützt, die 10jährige ließ nur am Abend die Arbeit ruhen, Big Mac seinerseits arbeitete trotz vorgerückter Stunde weiter. Der Erdpony-Hengst hatte mal wieder bis spät in den Tag gearbeitet und musste sich erst unterbrechen als die Sonne untergegangen war und er kein Licht mehr hatte, erschöpft und ausgelaugt ging er zum Haus und war praktisch auf Autopilot. Big Mac ging durch das Haus und direkt auf sein Zimmer zu, dort angekommen warf er sich auf das Bett und war fast sofort eingeschlafen. „Hast du vergessen das ich hier schlafe?" Fragte Zecora ihn. „Tut mir leid, hab ich wirklich." Entschuldigte Big Mac sich und gähnte. „Du verausgabst dich noch, zügele dich." Riet Zecora ihm. „Du hast recht, deswegen sollte ich auch jetzt zur Couch gehen und dir deine Ruhe lassen." Sagte Big Mac und wollte sich erheben, er sackte sofort wieder zusammen. „Du kannst auch hier bleiben, wäre nicht das erst Mal dass wir das Bett miteinander teilen." Bot Zecora an. „Wir haben beschlossen das zu lassen, daran halte ich mich." Sagte Big Mac und rollte aus dem Bett heraus, er poltere zu Boden und kroch auf die Tür zu. „Du bist vollkommen entkräftet, leg dich ins Bett und schlafe etwas." Sagte Zecora und half ihm sich wieder in das Bett zu legen. „Des weiteren kann ich die Gesellschaft brauchen." Sagte Zecora und deckte sich mit ihm gemeinsam zu, als die beiden unter der Decke lagen, lag sie hinter ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn heran. „Du bist so weich und warm, so kann ich bestimmt sehr gut schlafen." Sagte Zecora und war kurz darauf auch eingeschlafen, Big Mac folgte nur kurz darauf und so schliefen die beiden bis zum Morgen.

Weitere Wochen später half Apple Bloom wieder beim Bau und nagelte gerade ein paar Bretter an der Außenwand fest. „Big Mac, wir brauchen mehr Nägel." Sagte sie ihrem großen Bruder. „Ich hab auch nicht mehr viele, kannst du losgehen und neue kaufen?" Fragte Big Mac sie. „Ich brauche Geld dafür." Sagte Apple Bloom. „Es ist nicht mehr viel in der Kasse, kannst du das vielleicht von deinem Geld zahlen?" Wollte Big Mac wissen und verbrauchte denn letzten Nagel. „Ich spare gerade für einen Roller wie Scoo ihn hat, ich kann mir das nicht leisten." Wandte Apple Bloom ein. „Du hattest gestern Geburtstag, nimm doch etwas Geld davon, ich zahle es dir zurück." Sage Big Mac. „Aber..." Wollte Apple Bloom einwenden und Big Mac unterbrach sie einfach. „Apple Bloom, du bist 11 Jahre alt, bitte mach das für mich, und für Zecora." Bat Big Mac sie. „Na gut, ist ja für dich und Zecora." Gab Apple Bloom nach und galoppierte los, Big Mac sägte inzwischen neue Bretter zurecht, er sägte die Bretter so das sie genau aneinander passten. Kurz darauf kam Apple Bloom mit den neuen Nägeln und die zwei machten sich wieder an die Arbeit. Am Abend beendeten die zwei ihre Arbeit und kamen zum Abendessen ins Haus. „Das war anstrengend, ich hab wirklich Hunger." Meinte Apple Bloom und setzte sich zu Granny Smith an den Tisch, kurz darauf servierte Zecora das Essen, sie hatte gekocht. „Was ist das?" Fragte Apple Bloom skeptisch und sah sich an was auf ihrem Teller war. „Ich habe ein paar Speisen meiner Heimat zubereitet, ich hoffe das es euch schmeckt." Sagte Zecora nur und setzte sich dazu. „Ich muss schon sagen, ich bin neugierig." Meinte Granny Smith und fing an zu essen. „Na ja, ich weiß nicht." Sagte Apple Bloom und stocherte etwas lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. „Apple Bloom, sie hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, also iss." Sagte Big Mac und tat es seiner Großmutter gleich, er kannte die Kochküste von Zecora ja schon und genoss es sichtlich. „Ich mag es." Sagte er einfach nur. „Wenn du es nicht mögen solltest, dann kann ich etwas anderes machen." Bot Zecora dem Fohlen an. „Das ist nicht notwendig, ich bin anspruchslos, ich esse so ziemlich alles." Sagte Apple Bloom sofort und probierte das Essen, sie nahm etwas von dem einfachen Eintopf und schob sich den Löffel in den Mund. „Ist eigentlich nicht so schlecht." Verkündete sie dann und aß weiter. „Es freut mich das es dir schmeckt." Sage Zecora und aß selbst. „Etwas fade, aber das muss wohl so sein." Sagte Granny Smith. „Wir würzen zwar mit Pflanzen, aber das was ich hier zur Verfügung habe, ist einfach nicht das richtige." Sag Zecora bedauernd. „Ist nicht so schlimm Kleines, ich kann ja etwas Pfeffer benutzen." Erwidere Granny Smith ihr und benutzte die Gewürzmühle. „Ich würde es begrüßen wenn du mich nicht Kleines nennen könntest, ich heiße Zecora.." Sagte das Zebra, sie hatte die vergangenen Tage und Wochen einfach akzeptiert das Ganny Smith sie Kleines nannte, aber es hatte sie die ganze Zeit gestört und jetzt hatte sie endlich den Mut aufbringen können um etwas dagegen zu sagen. „Natürlich, tut mir leid Zecora." Sage Granny Smith darauf.

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate verbrachte Big Mac damit die Hütte zu vollenden und gab sich sehr viel Mühe dabei, er wollte unbedingt das die Wohnstätte fertig war bevor Zecora das Fohlen bekam. Er kam wieder mal spät am Abend ins Haus zurück und vergaß wieder das Zecora sein Zimmer bewohnte, auch wenn sie jetzt schon seit einigen Monaten da war. Erschöpft legte er sich ins Bett und seufzte kurz erleichtert. „Du hast wieder einmal vergessen das ich hier schlafe." Sagte Zecora nur. „Mist, tut mir leid, ist nur Gewohnheit." Entschuldigte sich Big Mac und erhob sich wieder, er wollte sich wie die vergangenen Tage wieder auf die Couch in Wohnzimmer legen. „Warte." Sagte Zecora und erhob sich ebenfalls, nachdem sie aufgestanden war, sah man deutlich das sie ein Fohlen erwartete. „Du brauchst dich nicht jedes mal dafür entschuldigen, und du brauchst auch nicht gehen." Sagte Zecora ihm. „Ich weiß nicht, wir sind nur noch gute Freunde und ich kann nicht einfach mit dir schlafen." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Das meine ich auch nicht, ich habe die Nähe zu dir zwar sehr genossen, und es würde mich schon freuen sie weiter genießen zu können, aber du tust so viel für mich und verdienst es in einem ordentlichen Bett zu schlafen." Sagte Zecora und zog ihn zum Bett zurück. „Warte mal kurz, du hast noch Interesse an mir?" Fragte Big Mac erstaunt. „Mir ist genauso wie dir klar das eine Beziehung zwischen uns nicht wirklich funktioniert, aber ich denke das wir trotzdem noch Gefühle für einander haben und uns näher kommen können." Sagte Zecora. „Ich habe jedenfalls noch Gefühle für dich." Fügte sie hinzu. „Du meinst also wir könnten Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen sein?" Fragte Big Mac darauf. „So kann man es sagen." Antwortete Zecora ihm und lächelte. „Würde man das so in deiner Heimat machen?" Fragte Big Mac unsicher. „In meine Heimat wäre so etwas undenkbar, aber ich kann mir so eine Reglung sehr gut vorstellen, ich bin sehr flexible." Erwiderte Zecora ihm. „Das bist du wirklich." Meinte Big Mac. „Aber ich bin einfach nur müde." Sagte er dann und gähnte. „Dann leg dich schlafen und ich schenke dir Wärme." Sagte Zecora und zog ihn zu dem großen Bett das ohnehin seines war, Zecora legte sich zu ihm und deckte sich und den kräftigen Hengst zu, kurz darauf waren beide auch schon eingeschlafen.

Nach ein paar weiteren Monaten Arbeit, war die Hüte für das Zebra fertig und Big Mac sah sich sein Werk zufrieden an. „Da hab ich aber mal eine nette Behausung zusammengebaut." Meinte er und nickte, aus der Fronttür kam eine Staubwolke und traf ihn direkt, sofort setzte der Drang zu husten ein und er ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite. „Apple Bloom, was machst du da drin?" Fragte er und rieb sich den Staub aus dem Gesicht. „Ich fege den ganzen Staub und die Sägespäne aus dem Haus, so kannst du schon losgehen und Möbel holen." Antwortete Apple Bloom ihm und kam aus dem Haus heraus. „Du hast schon so viel geholfen, mach mal eine Pause." Sagte Big Mac ihr. „Aber es hat Spaß gemacht, die Bretter zurecht sägen, Nägel einschlagen, Wände hochziehen, das war ein riesiger Spaß." Sagte Apple Bloom und stellte den Besen ab, dann schüttelte sie sich etwas Staub aus dem Fell. „Außerdem brauchst du alle Hilfe die du bekommen kannst." Fügte sie hinzu. „Du hast ja auch was davon." Sagte Big Mac nur und lächelte. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Apple Bloom neugierig. „Du hattest ja ein paar sehr gute Ideen und hast die Baupläne dementsprechend geändert, wie du die Balken neu angeordnet hast, das war es schon wert." Meinte Big Mac nachdenklich. „Ich bin nun mal gut mit Holz, das habt ihr ja an dem Baumhaus gesehen." Sagte Apple Bloom darauf. „Aber was genau habe ich jetzt davon dir geholfen zu haben?" Fragte sie ungeduldig. „Ich wundere mich nur das es bis jetzt gedauert hat." Sagte Big Mac und tippte ihr sanft an die Flanke. Apple Bloom sah zu der Stelle die er berührt hatte und entdeckte etwas, etwas auf das sie so lange gehofft hatte, und für das sie alles nur denkbare getan hat, sie hatte ihr cutie mark verdient. „Ich habe mein cutie mark!" Rief sie und hüpfe um Big Mac herum, ihr cutie mark zeigte einen Hammer und einen Hobel. „Du kannst sehr gut bauen, du bist der perfekte Schreiner." Sagte Big Mac und lächelte weiter. „Das muss ich Scoo und Sweetie zeigen!" Sagte Apple Bloom aufgeregt und wollte davon galoppieren, Big Mac hielt sie noch auf. „Wolltest du nicht das Haus fegen?" Fragte er nur und hielt sie am Nackenfell fest. „Aber..." Setzte Apple Bloom an. „Dein cutie mark verschwindet schon nicht, du hast noch den Rest des Tages zeit das deinen Freunden zu zeigen, vertrau mir." Schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Da hast du recht." Stimmte Apple Bloom ihm zu, er ließ sie los und sie machte sich daran das Haus zu säubern. „Ich gehe dann los und kaufe die Möbel." Sagte Big Mac und holte einen Karren, damit ging er dann einkaufen. Schnell hatte Big Mac den Karren vollgeladen und befand sich auf dem Rückweg, unterwegs begegnete ihm Cheerilee. „Was höre ich da, du und dieses Zebra erwartet ein Fohlen?" Fragte sie aufgebracht. „Moment mal, was interessiert es dich, du hast dich doch von mir getrennt?" Fragte Big Mac zurück. „Das hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun!" Schrie Cheerilee ihn an. „Zecora und ich hatten eine kurze Beziehung, das ist aber vorbei, trotzdem kann ich sie nicht damit allein lassen, ich bin an dem Fohlen genauso beteiligt wie sie." Sagte Big Mac darauf und ging mit seinem Karren weiter, Cheerilee folgte ihm. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen, ich verdiene eine Erklärung." Sagte sie verärgert. „Du hast gesagt das es zu anstrengend mit mir ist, das ich so früh aufstehe, so lange arbeite, deshalb hast du dich ja von mir getrennt, also bin ich dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss das Haus für Zecora einrichten." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Du hast ihr ein Haus gekauft?" Fragte Cheerilee erstaunt. „Auf unserem Grundstück habe ich eines gebaut, das muss ich jetzt einrichten gehen." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Sie wohnt bei euch?" Fragte Cheerilee weiter. „Ich will das unsere Fohlen sicher ist, der Wald in dem sie vorher gewohnt hat ist allerdings das genaue Gegenteil davon." Klärte Big Mac sie auf. „Du hast sie wirklich gerne, oder?" Fragte Cheerilee dann, sie sah ein das sie verloren hatte. „Ich mag sie, allerdings nicht so wie du vielleicht denkst, wir haben beide festgestellt das es zwischen uns nicht funktioniert." Sagte Big Mac. „Also war das nur eine kurze Romanze, nur ist ein Fohlen dabei entstanden." Schlussfolgerte Cheerilee. „Eeyup." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr nur. „Ich fühle mich gerade richtig dämlich, ich habe schließlich unsere Beziehung beendet und werde dann eifersüchtig, tut mir leid." Sagte Cheerilee dann. „Das brauchst du nicht." Sagte Big Mac beschwichtigend. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Fragte die Erdpony-Stute dann. „Ich muss die ganzen Möbel aufbauen, wenn du mir damit helfen kannst, wäre ich dich sehr dankbar." Antwortete Big Mac ihr und deutete auf den Karren den er zog. „Das ist bestimmt anstrengend, aber ich helfe dir gerne." Sagte Cheerilee darauf.

Wenige Tage später war alles eingerichtet und Big Mac zeigte dem Zebra das fertige Haus, er führte sie in ihrem neuen Zuhause herum. „Also, dass ist das Wohnzimmer, ich habe einen netten Ofen aufgestellt damit dir im Winter nicht kalt wird, die Türen im hinteren Bereich führen in ein Arbeitszimmer und ins Badezimmer." Erklärte er den großen Raum. „Und wo soll ich schlafen?" Wollte Zecora wissen. „Oben habe dein Schlafzimmer und das Fohlenzimmer eingerichtet, das war die Idee von Apple Bloom, aber ein sehr gute, so ist das Haus viel ansprechender." Sagte Big Mac und zeigt ihr das dann auch, da ihre Trächtigkeit schon weit vorangeschritten war, musste er ihr etwas helfen die Treppe hinauf zu steigen. „Ich danke dir, noch nie hat jemand so etwas für mich getan, ich weiß nicht wie ich dir je angemessen dafür danken soll." Meinte Zecora gerührt, das ganze Haus war sehr liebevoll gebaut und eingerichtet. „Du brauchst mir nicht danken." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Vielen Dank." Bedankte sich Zecora nochmals und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. „Schon gut." Sagte Big Mac und umarmte sie. „Willkommen zu hause." Sagte er dann.

Kurze Zeit später war es für Zecora so weit und Big Mac ging nervös vor dem Zimmer auf und ab, Zecora wollte nicht in Krankenhaus und so war der Arzt halt zu ihr gekommen, Granny Smith half nach Kräften dabei. „Mach dich locker, sie wird das schon schaffen." Sagte Apple Bloom und versuchte ihrem großen Bruder in Wohnzimmer zu ziehen. „Ich möchte trotzdem hier warten." Sagte er und blieb vor dem Schlafzimmer des Zebras stehen. „Komm mit und trink einen Tee." Empfahl Apple Bloom und zog kräftige an ihm, endlich hatte sie Erfolg und Big Mac folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Seit Zecora ihr kleines Haus bezogen hatte, stand immer ein Kessel für Tee auf dem Feuer und Apple Bloom goss sofort welchen auf. „Hier." Sagte Apple Bloom und eichte Big Mac eine Tasse. „Danke, vielleicht hilft das wirklich." Sagte Big Mac nur und trank etwas Tee. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam Granny Smith zu den beiden und berichtete. „Es ist alles gut gelaufen, Zecora und das Fohlen sind beide wohlauf." Sagte sie. „Kann ich zu ihr?" Wollte Big Mac wissen. „Sie wollte sowieso das ich dich hole, also geh schon zu ihr." Antwortete Granny Smith und sofort schoss Big Mac davon, er erreiche schnell das Schlafzimmer und fand dort Zecora, das Zebra lag sehr erschöpft auf dem Bett und hatte in kleines Bündel in den Vorderbeinen ruhen. „Ich werde hier nicht mehr gebraucht, rufen sie mich wenn etwas ein sollte." Verabschiedete sich der Arzt und ließ die beiden allein. „Geht es dir gut?" Fragte Big Mac besorgt. „Es ist anstrengend in neues Leben in die Welt zu setzen, aber ich ich habe es gut überstanden." Sagte Zecora ihm. „Das freut mich, ich hab mir ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht." Sagte Big Mac erleichtert. „Du willst dein Tochter doch sicherlich kennenlernen, tritt näher und sieh sie dir an." Sagte Zecora und Big Mac machte das auch, Zecora zeigt ihm das Fohlen. Es war ein Zebra-Mädchen mit feuerroter Mähne, sie war für ein Fohlen schon sehr groß und wird wohl zu einer kräftigen Stute heranwachsen. „Sie ist wunderbar." Sagte Big Mac entzückt und nahm das Fohlen kurz hoch. „Hallo auch, ich bin dein Vater." Sagte er dem Fohlen dann. „Wie sollen wir sie nennen?" Fragte Zecora und nahm ihre Tochter wieder zu sich. „Ich habe mir noch keine Gedanken über einen Namen gemacht, muss ich wohl irgendwie vergessen haben." Gestand Big Mac ihr verlegen. „Wie findest du Nyota?" Fragte Zecora darauf. „Das klingt auf jeden Fall gut, aber wo kommt das her?" Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Das ist Swahili und bedeutet Stern." Erklärte Zecora ihm. „Sehr schön, ich denke das der Name sehr gut passt." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Danke Big Mac, du hast mich aus meiner Isolation befreit und mir eine wunderbare Tochter geschenkt, ich bin dir zu unendlichem Dank verpflichtet." Sagte Zecora. „Gern geschehen, außerdem habe ich ja auch eine Tochter daraus bekommen." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr, Zecora war nur schon eingeschlafen und hatte ihn nicht mehr gehört.

Ende


End file.
